<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐑𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐍𝐆𝐄 | 𝐓𝐌𝐑 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214618">𝐑𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐍𝐆𝐄 | 𝐓𝐌𝐑</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Bellatrix Black Lestrange, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, BAMF Sirius Black, BAMF Tom Riddle, Dark Harry, F/M, Female Harry Potter, James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter Live, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Slytherin Harry Potter, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>↳ Alsephina Potter abandoned in favour of her twin brother; Charlus Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding World, The Chosen One, Defeater of You-Know-Who.</p><p>They thought she was weak. Oh, how wrong they were she was going to show them and they were going to pay,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because Alsesphina Potter was not someone to underestimate </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[OCxTomRiddle]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>—LILY POTTER'S SCREAMS COULD BE HEARD FROM OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL ROOM.</strong> James Potter was nervous. He was worried about his wife. he kept shifting in his chair. what if she doesn't make it? what if the baby doesn't make it?</p><p>"Prongs, it alright stops worrying," said Sirius Black. Sirius was excited, he couldn't wait for the baby to be born. he would have a pup to spoil and teach to become a mini marauder. He was thinking of all the pranks he could pull with his pup.</p><p>The door to lily's room open to revel the Medi-witch Nafe "Mr potter? she's ready" James jumped up and run to the door. When he walked in he saw his lily-flower her hair was spread out on the pillow, and sweat coating her face yet she still looked beautiful to James.</p><p>"One more lily, you can do this," said medi-witch kai. Lily screamed as she pushed. a few minutes later the heard a little cry. "Congratulation's Mr and Mr's potter it's a girl," said Medi-witch kai James froze a girl? the potter family hasn't had a girl in forever and, plus they were told they had a boy, regardless James and Lily would still love her. Medi-witch kai was about to give the baby girl to James when Lily let out another scream. the Medi-witch place the baby girl down in a crib near her and went to go help the other nurses. "Looks like you have twins," said the Medi-witch.</p><p>15 minutes later lily gave birth for the second time to a baby boy. James went back outside to find Sirius, Remus and Peter wanting eager to meet the baby. "Is the baby here yet?" asked Remus lupin ⏤ he too was excited and nervous to meet the baby. All James could do was nod his head frantically, Sirius practically ran into to the room with Remus and James right behind him.</p><p>When they entered the room they saw lily holding both babies in her arms. When Sirius saw two babies he gasped "twins?" he breathed. "A boy and a girl," said an excited James grinning ear to ear. when the reached lily they could see the baby better, one baby ⏤the boy was crying. He had a tuft of lily's hair and James hazel eyes, his skin was slightly tan like James.</p><p>As if sensing people were looking at her the girl opened her eyes, they all gasped, her eyes were a beautiful green so bright they made lily's look dim, they were the colour of the killing curse, but there was also specks of silver in her eyes. She also had a large curly tuft of pitch-black hair, a little button nose and pale milky skin. She unlike her brother was quiet looking around observing everything around her.</p><p>Sirius was mesmerised by her eyes as was everyone else. Lily passed her to Sirius who eagerly took her. He immediately started cooing at her.</p><p>"What are their names?" asked Remus. "for a boy we were thinking Charlus James Potter," said Lily, James nodding in agreement. "and for the girl?" said Sirius. Lily and James shared a look "We didn't know we would have a girl, so we didn't think about it." shrugged Lily. There was a knock a the door, Peter opened it to reveal Severus Snape, Lily's best friend. The marauders no longer made fun of Severus after Lily scolded them for targeting yet that didn't mean they liked him.</p><p>"Hello, Sev" greeted Lily. "Hello, lily" Severus replied. the other's in the room shared murmurs of 'hello' and 'hi'.</p><p>"Now can we name her, please? I have the perfect names for her" said Sirius who had his eyes on the baby in his arms. "What do you suggest we name her Padfoot?" spoke James. A grin broke out on Siruis's face "Alsephina Lily Potter" stated Sirius proudly. Lily made a hum of approval, while James broke into a grin and said: "It's beautiful Padfoot, I love it."</p><p>Lily turned to face a nervous Peter and Remus. "Peter? Remus? would you two do the honour of being Charlus godfather's?" asked lily. Remus's head shot up from where he was cooing at Charlus and said "Are you sure lily? what if I hurt him? or what about moony?" Lily rolled her eyes at his worries "Remus your not going to hurt him, you fold your socks for merlin's sake." laughed Lily "So yes or no?" Lily asked nervously and hopefully. Peter was quick to agree followed by a hesitant Remus.</p><p>"Severus and Sirius will you do the honour of being Alsephina's godfathers?" proposed lily. Sirius nodded his head frantically, while Severus smiled and replied: "Of course."</p><p> </p><p>That day Lily and James promised to love and care for them equally.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>but as you know some promises can be broken.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝐎𝐍𝐄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>—THEY DIDN'T LIKE HER.</strong> Even as a baby Alsphenia was quiet. She rarely cried unlike her brother - Charlus he always cried. She wasn't a fussy baby, he was. They were polar opposite's.</p><p>James Potter loved his son, he was like a ball of energy always blabbering and playing, but for Alsphenia it was different. She was weird She rarely play with toys or made a noise, she would just stare or observe what's around her.</p><p>Lily Potter thought that maybe something was wrong with her daughter. Maybe she was mute? or had a mental disorder? Either way, she still didn't like her daughter.</p><p>Sirius would always take her whenever he could. They loved it when Sirius took her because that meant they could spend most their time with little Charlus.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>—THEY LOVED HER.</strong> The black family adored Alsphenia even Walburga Black did which was a shock because that women didn't like anyone. She would as ways try to talk with them, she was a very intelligent and those who were magic sensitive could tell the baby was powerful she oozed of magic from her every pore.</p><p>she loved to play with her cousin Draco — or as she calls him dragon. you would always catch them playing together whenever they were near each other. Bellatrix loved her like her own daughter because unfortunately, she couldn't have children, so she and her sister - Narcissa always doted on her and dressed her up.</p><p>When she was 6 months Sirius blood-adopted her and named her as his heir thus make her Alsphenia Lily Potter-Black as well a pureblood.</p><p>When she was 7 months they found out she was a Parseltongue and Metamorphosis, they decided it would be best to keep this a secret.</p><p>The Black's always called her either little star or Princess.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>—WHEN THE LESTRANGE HEARD THAT THEIR LORD WAS GOING AFTER THE POTTER'S THEY WAS WORRIED.</strong> they were loyal to their lord, but their little star could be involved in the prophecy.</p><p>So Bellatrix went to her lord to ask if she could hear the prophecy, so he repeated what he knew of the prophecy;</p><p>'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies....'</p><p>To say The couple was relieved would be an understatement. The prophecy only spoke of a boy and not a girl. They couldn't care if The boy —Charlus died. Once Sirius brought Charlus for a visit to the black family, All he did was cry and scream, and he was a disgusting child, unlike his sister who was not obnoxious like him. They all decided that day they did not like Charlus Potter.</p><p>Now The Lestrange couple could go to sleep that night know that the Potter boy would be dead in the morning and their little star would be safe and they'd get to see her in the morning with Sirius when they went to the black manor for weekly catch-ups (mainly playing with Alsephina) with family and Severus Snape.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>or so they thought...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝐓𝐖𝐎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>—ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, LEADER OF THE LIGHT, DEFEATER OF GRINDELWALD WAS POWER HUNGRY. </b>After defeating his lover; Gellert Grindelwald he liked, no loved the recognition and power he got from defeating Grindelwald. People respected him, worshipped him. He was the 'light' leader, and only wanted what was good for the Wizarding world, or so that's what the stupid muggle-borns and muggle-lovers believed. They were easy to manipulate but the ancient and noble houses didn't believe what he stood for, they could see past his façade.</p><p>The dark families despised Albus Dumbledore he made all dark magic seem evil and dangerous. he didn't want what was best for the people he only suited him. He didn't want 'dark' creatures like werewolves to have rights and be treated like normal people, he thought they were filth, inferior to wizards, disgusting half-breeds.</p><p>The 'light' families that worshipped him were so easy to manipulate and steal from. For example the Potter's, Oh the stupid potter's. James Potter was easy to get under his thumb so was Lily Potter née Evans, a bit of manipulation and some compulsion charms did the trick.</p><p>He did not like Tom Marvolo Riddle, The boy was smarter, More powerful than Albus could ever be he could not have him stealing his power so when the boy told him he could speak to snakes, Albus knew he was a descent of Slytherin and decided to leave him in that filthy muggle orphanage. Albus knew that a Pureblood 'dark' or 'neutral' family would be overjoyed to take him in for his heritage even if he was a half-blood.</p><p>When Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore decided to twist his beliefs and make it seem like Lord Voldemort was just an insane Megalomaniac who just wanted to kill anyone that wasn't a Pureblood, But all Tom wanted was for the 'Dark' side to be freed and not judges he believed that magic is magic and shouldn't be judge wither it be 'Light' or 'Dark'.</p><p>So when Sybil Trelawney said she wanted a job and had a prophecy about the Dark Lord he decide to pick a time that Severus Snape just so happened to be there.</p><p>
  <em>'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies....'</em>
</p><p>Albus decided his target would be the Potter's the perfect family to use for his advantage, and he could also get rid of the Alsephina Potter, he did not like that child.</p><p>Later that week he Potter's would go into hiding under the Fidelius charm with Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>—SEVERUS SNAPE LOVED HIS GODDAUGHTER. </b>She could even put a smile on his face. He promised himself he would protect with his life. she was his little angel so when he heard his 'best friend' saying she was 'weird', 'a freak', 'not right in the head' he wanted to curse them into oblivion but he held his tongue because he knew if he did curse them he would never see his little angel again and he couldn't let that happen.</p><p>One evening while Severus was having lunch he got a Floo call from Lily. "Severus?" questioned Lily. "yes how may I help you lily?" called out Severus from the other room "it's about Alsephina-" Severus came running to the fireplace "What happened to her?" asked Severus frantically. "James and just want you to check on her we think something might be wrong with her." said lily. Severus practically jumped in the Fireplace and yelled 'Godric's Hollow'</p><p>When he exited the fireplace he saw a messy Charlus and a calm quiet Alsephina. When Alsephina looked to see who was here her face broke into a smile "sevy!" exclaimed an excited Alsephina while holding her arms up for him to pick her up which he eagerly did. While Severus was checking over Alsephina for any injuries she placed a hand on his check to get his attention "I'm okay sevy'" reassured Alsephina . James and Lily were standing there shocked staring an Alsephina, she could speak? Charlus saw his parents weren't paying attention so he decided to start wailing, James and Lily quickly recovered and went to go calm Charlus down whilst doing this Severus sneered at the Childs behaviour.</p><p>"What was it you need me for Lily?" asked Severus irritated by the Potter boy. "oh yes, well we thought something might be wrong with her, she never speaks until now," said a confused lily. 'Something wrong with her? his angel? his angel was <em>perfect </em>how dare they think something's wrong with her the one with the problem Is the boy' thought Severus instead of saying that he said: "Alsephina has been talking seen she was 9 months, maybe she doesn't want to talk to you because you never pay attention to her." Lily and James seemed to not see the clear insult to their parenting. Lily hummed in thought before saying "so if we paid more attention she'll be more normal? so she just wants attention?" ending her sentence nearly scoffing. Severus stared at her in disbelief 'his angel the attention seeker?' that was Severus breaking point "HOW DARE YOU CALL HER ABNORMAL, A FREAL, WEIRD?! SHE IS NOT AN ATTENTION SEEKER IF ITS ANYONE ITS THAT BLASTED BOY THAT'S THE ATTENTION SEEKER!" raged Severus, Lily gasped out her friends outburst whereas James was looking at him in disgust. Alsephina struggled to stay in Severus' arms while her mother pulled her out of his grasp. "leave. don't you dare come back to my house snivullus" snarled James. As Severus walked away to the fireplace a tear-filled eye Alsephina said "I Luv' you sevvy" Severus turned to her and replied "I love you too angel" James stared at his daughter no ⎯ Alsephina in disgust. She hadn't even spoken a word to her 'parents' yet she just told snivellus she loved him</p><p>Severus went to hogshead just in time to hear the part of the prophecy;</p><p>
  <em>'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies....'</em>
</p><p>Severus' thoughts on having a drink were long forgotten as he went to warn his lord about the prophecy.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>5 months later his lord planned on killing the Potter Boy, Severus too like The lestrange couple could go to sleep that night know that the Potter boy would be dead in the morning and his little angel would be safe and he'd get to see her soon at his weekly meeting with Sirius and The other Blacks.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>or so he thought...</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 𝐓𝐇𝐑𝐄𝐄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><b>—TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, LORD VOLDEMORT, THE DARK LORD, LORD SLYTHERIN WAS CONFUSED.</b> How was a mere baby supposed to be his downfall? A Baby?! He did not want to kill anyone of magical blood. Dumbledore made him and his followers out to be some blood-purist group that wanted all muggle-borns gone.</p><p>Pure-bloods didn't believe muggle-borns deserved to be killed, Yes they believed that pure-bloods were somewhat superior. Pure-bloods believed that mudbloods and blood traitors were people who disrespected and didn't follow the Olde ways and tainting there world with Christian beliefs like Christmas and discriminating in celebrating thinks like Samhain, but then Dumbledore came and turned everything upside down and twisting their ways of think saying muggle-borns are mudbloods tainting the Wizarding World and don't deserve magic, therefore, should be killed off or restricting dark animals because there dangerous, all animals have dangerous aspects wither it 'light' or 'dark' or 'neutral'.</p><p>He was <b><em>not</em></b>thepsychopath Dumbledore made him up to be, yes he might've killed and tortured but so did Dumbledore they were at <em>war </em>people were bound to get killed, it was inevitable. The Dark side didn't want a war, they just wanted equality but no, Dumbledore just had to have a war. Tom knew why Dumbledore wanted a war, so he could get power and lure people to his side, he knew the dark side would've won if people found out there true intention instead of the lies Dumbledore spread.</p><p>He hated wearing his snake-face glamour around his followers, it made him feel sticking and gross, so he was lucky because when he was with his inner circle ⎯ which consisted of; The Lestranges, Severus Snape, Barty Crouch Jr, and Lucius Malfoy he didn't wear it. Currently, they were waiting for Lucius Malfoy, his right-hand man to get back with all the magical children born towards the end of July.</p><p>He didn't want to kill any children but if it meant his survival then so be it, it was a for the greater good, as Dumbledore wasn't it?</p><p>After waiting for 15 minutes Lucius Malfoy burst through the door with files in his hand bowing his head a murmured 'my lord'. "I see you found it?" asked Tom impatiently, to which Lucius nodded his head and responded with; "Yes, there seem to be Three children born towards the end of July."</p><p>Bellatrix, like her lord, was eager to hear which child could supposedly be her lord's downfall. "Well spit it out Lucius, we don't have all day" snapped Bellatrix. Lucius opens one folder before saying: "The Longbottom couple had a son ⎯⎯ Neville Longbottom on 30th of July 1980." Lucius looked up from the folder, to see that all eyes were on him. "and the other children?" asked Bellatrix "The potters had twins; one boy and one girl ⎯⎯ Charlus Potter and Alsephina Potter in the 31st of July 1980" when Lucius looked back up he saw a pale-faced, wide eye Severus, Rodolphus, and Bellatrix. Lucius raised an eyebrow "You look like you seen a ghost" stated Lucius towards the trio.</p><p>Bellatrix turned to face her lord, to see him already looking at her, see look frantic. "My lord may you please repeat the prophecy?" voiced Bellatrix, to which her lord nodded and began to recite the prophecy;</p><p>
  <em>'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies....'</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix, Severus, and Rodolphus sighed in relief, while everyone else in the room looked at them in confusion before Barty voiced everyone's thoughts "Why do you look so relieved?" Lucius and Rabastan Lestrange nodded in agreement, whilst their lord looked at them expectantly.</p><p>Severus was the first to speak out of the two "Alsephina Potter is my goddaughter, we thought the prophecy was about her but it clearly states a 'he' and not a 'she'" Lucius looked at his friend in understanding, he remembered his wife; Narcissa rambling about the little girl, fondly a few months prior. Lucius then turned to Bellatrix and Roldophus questioningly. "Roldophus and I can't have kids, so Alsephina is like the daughter we never had," said Bellatrix fondly, Rodolphus nodding in agreement.</p><p>"Ah, you care for her. Is there anything else we need to know Lucius?" asked his lord with a raised eyebrow, Lucius cleared his throat before carrying on saying;  "Both families are under the fidelius charm placed by Albus Dumbledore, The Longbottoms secret keeper is Lily Potter." Lucius closed the folder before reading aloud: "And The Potter's Secret Keeper is Peter Pettigrew" finished Lucius.</p><p>Tom hummed in thought before, placing his glamour on and pressing is wand into his left arm a calling out "Wormtail" seconds later there was a knock at the door, Voldemort flick his hand causing the doors to open up to a whimpering Peter Pettigrew, said person crawled over to his lord and kiss the hem of his robes replying, "y-you called me, m-my lord?" stammered Wormtail. Everyone sneered down at the cowering rat's behaviour. "It has come to my attention you so happened to be the Potters secret Keeper am I correct?" drawled Voldemort. Peter shaking nodded his head "Y-yes my l-lord you would be c-correct." replied Peter. "Wonderful, the rest of you can go, Wormtail stay here" ordered Voldemort. Barty, The Lestranges, Severus, and Lucius all bowed their head's sharing mummers of 'of course my lord' and 'goodnight my lord'.</p><p>Once they apparated away to their respected house, Voldemort once again sneered down at the coward on the floor. "Take me to The Potter's hideout. Now," demanded Voldemort. Peter stood up and put his arm out for his lord to take. Once Voldemort grasped Peter's arm, they have sucked into a tube a spat out in front of space. Peter pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket before passing it to his lord that said;</p><p>
  <em>'The Potter's Hideout is located at Godric's Hollow'</em>
</p><p>After reading the piece of paper a house appeared. Voldemort than ordered Peter to leave him. Voldemort walked up to the gate and pushed it open, he then walked up to the front door and unlocked it with a simple<em> 'Alohomora'. </em>upon walking in he saw an elderly man who looked up. "Run Rose, Take the kids it's him, the one lily warned us about" the elderly man yelled frantically.</p><p>'Rose' grabbed both children and ran up the stairs before locking the door. The Dark Lord sneered at the muggle before quietly saying; <em>'Avada Kedavra'.</em> He then moved upstairs, when he reached the room which said: 'Alsephina &amp; Charlus' he blew the door open to revel 'Rose' standing over the two babies saying; "Grandpa loves you, Grandma loves, you are so loved" The Dark Lord could hear one of the babies wailing, finally he stood into the room. Rose stood in front of the crib her arms stopping him from seeing the babies. "Step aside you foolish women" sneered The Dark Lord "NO! NOT THE BABIES! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" pleaded the woman, once again the Dark lord repeated; "Step aside and I shall spare you" The women shook her head vigorously before saying; "Never, there just babies don't hurt them, you must have some mercy in you" the women once again pleaded. The Dark Lord sneered once more "So be it" replied The Dark Lord, before quietly whispering the killing curse once again that night. A sickly green light struck the women in the chest, this only caused the wailing of the baby to intensify. With the women dead on the floor, he could see the babies better.</p><p>On the left was a chubby boy with orange hair and hazel eyes, with freckles littering his face. His cheeks were tear-streaked and he was letting out a wail that could rival a banshee, The dark lord made a mix between a grimace and sneer. <em>'this surely can't be the one for my downfall' </em>thought Voldemort incredulously. When Voldemort check his magic core he was appalled it was so little he was just able to pass as a wizard.</p><p>He then felt as if someone was staring at him, so he shifted his gaze to his right and gasped. The girl; Alsephina had beautiful green eyes that made him think of only one thing; <em>'the killing curse '</em> she also had splashes of silver, the colour of gunmetal. She had curly midnight black and milky pale skin. She was staring at him as if search through his very soul, what else got his attention was the amount of raw power he felt rolling off of her, it sent a shiver down his spine. His magic reached out for hers as if seeking comfort, he had never felt anything like it and he wanted to feel it all day, it felt like he was on cloud nine like nothing could stop him. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek then kissed her forehead "I'm so very sorry for this" he said solemnly. He then proceeded to take out his yew wand and point it at her before whispering yet again; <em>'Avada Kedavra'. </em>she closed her eyes with a small smile on her face as if she knew what was happening. Just as the Sickly green light hit her chest it bounced back, because of The Dark lords years of duelling he quickly jumped out of the way causing the spell to hit the wall resulting in pieces of wood to go flying around the room, one-piece cut a still wailing Charlus on his cheek making a 'v' mark.  As The Dark Lord looked at the green-eyed baby in front of him in shock he heard the front door slam open indicating someone was here, he conjured a pile of ash and robes to make it look like he had been obliterated. He then quickly disapparated but not quick enough to hear the girl say <b><em>'tom' </em></b>in parseltongue.</p><p>When The Dark Lord appeared on the floor of the Slytherin manor he was shocked; 1. The girl had such raw magic it rivalled with his own and possibly even merlins 2. she survived <b><em>the killing curse</em></b> and 3. she spoke <em>parseltongue.</em></p><p>He was going to have a meeting with Severus, Bellatrix and Roldophus about the girl.</p><p>He wanted to go back to her and take her. He didn't know why he felt the urge to be around her.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>maybe they were soulmates?....</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 𝐅𝐎𝐔𝐑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>—DUMBLEDORE WAS SITTING BEHIND HIS DESK ON HALLOWEEN WITH JAMES AND LILY POTTER SEATED IN FRONT OF HIM</strong>. James and Lily had been with their former headmaster all day, discussing business that had to do with The Order of Phoenix. Currently, they were talking about recruiting more people to help take down The Death Eaters.</p><p>"Well headmaster were do you thin-" stared James before being cut off by an alarm that went off. Albus sprung out of his chair and proceeded to rush to the other side of the room, where he found that the wards around Godric's Hallow had been dismantled. With his back facing the other occupants a grin grew on his face 'all is going as planned I see' thought Albus. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a worried Lily. "is everything alright headmaster" When Albus turned around he feigned fear which caused Lily and James to both think what could have gotten the Great Albus Dumbledore so afraid?</p><p>"It appears the wards around Godric's hallow have fallen. I'm sorry to say but Voldemort must have gotten to your son" said Albus, voice laced with fake fear, which the potter couple easily bought. 'So gullible' he thought, mentally sneering at them.</p><p>Lily gasped, tears cascading down her cheeks. James was pale-faced, wide-eyed frozen in place. He and Lily quickly snapped out of it as they saw Dumbledore moving towards fireplace beckoning them to join him, which they quickly obeyed.</p><p>The trio stepped into the fireplace with their fist full of Floo powder before shouting:</p><p> </p><p>'Godric's Hollow'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>if they had been a second quicker they would have heard a loud 'crack' indicating someone disapparated from the scene.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>but of course, they didn't.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Upon stepping out of the fireplace the were meet with the sight of John Evans dead body sprawled out on the floor his eyes empty staring towards the broken door. Lily choked back a sob, whilst they were looking a the dead body the heard a small cry. A three heads shot up to look up the stairs. "My baby" breathed, obviously not remembering her daughter. Lily rushed up the stairs with James and Dumbledore on hot on her heels.</p><p>Lily threw open the door to once again reveal a lifeless Rose Evans. Lily's body shook with silent sobs. She lifted her eyes to find her precious baby boy with a cheek that was smeared with blood. She rushed over to her son the same time Dumbledore and James did. Whilst James and Lily were checking over their son Dumbledore's eyes fell on to the floor that had a pile of ash-covered in robes. He fought to keep the smirk off his face 'foolish boy' he thought.</p><p>Once Lily and James trying to clean Charlus face, they turned to their former headmaster. "headmaster? I can't close his cut" stated Lily. Albus' head turned to see a lightly bleeding Charlus.</p><p>"Let me see, and what have I told you about calling me that I am no longer your headmaster, my dear girl," said Albus walking toward the boy with a slightly quirked eyebrow.</p><p>"Sorry...Albus, I guess old habits die hard" sighed Lily. She turned back to her baby to see Dumbledore with furrowed eyebrows before he hummed in thought. "I've stopped the bleeding but I can't see to heal it magical, think it might have been the result of the events that happened tonight" suggested Dumbledore.</p><p>"What exactly happened Albus?" questioned James with a confused expression painted on his face. Lily beside him nodding in agreement with the same expression on her face.</p><p>Albus sighed "It appears that little Charlus survived the killing curse — giving him a cursed scar " started, causing James and Lily to stare at their son in shock with wide eyes and mouth open, frozen in their place.</p><p>None of them saw the lightning bolt scar on the side of Alsephina's neck</p><p>"And it seems he defeated - (Albus pointing at the pile of robes and ash) - the dark lord" finished Albus.</p><p>"He is the chosen one, The boy who lived" stated Albus. The potter couple looked at their son with admiration and pride clear in their eyes.</p><p>They were broken out of their trance by a movement to their right, they turned there heads to see a sleeping Alsephina.</p><p>James and Lily sneered at the pathetic girl. Lily voiced both there her and James thoughts "What are we going to do with her?" Lily snarled. "James and I believe she's a squib, we don't want a disgrace to the Potter name" Lily continued</p><p>Albus looked at the girl. 'this was much more is easier to get rid of her' thought Albus happily. "She hasn't shown a single piece of magic," said Lily disgusted laced in her voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If only they knew she was the one that did all the magic and that her brother was the one that was yet to show any signs of magic</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Albus hummed before taking out his wand. He inwardly sneered at it, he still remembered the day Ollivander gave it to him.</p><p>
  <em>Ollivander sighed in disappointment. '9 1/2", birch wood with kneezel hair' said Ollivander shaking his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Why do you look so....disappointed Ollivander?' asked an 11-year old Albus Dumbledore</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'only the weakest of wizard have kneezel hair as a core, and birch wood is the weakest wood there is for wands. you Mr Dumbledore have one of the weak wands. Ollivander stated sadly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Albus Dumbledore sneered at the man whilst throwing the money at the man and storming out of the shop angrily.</em>
</p><p>Albus shook his head slightly before pointed his wand at her performing the incantation if it glowed that meant she and magic if it didn't glow they didn't have magic.</p><p>When Albus finished the spell, his wand didn't glow. All three of them shared a mutual feeling of relief and happiness. They could finally get rid of that freak. But none of them showed it.</p><p>"What do we do with her?" asked Lily with hope in her eyes.</p><p>"Your sister? she hates magic, doesn't she? I'm sure she'd be fine taking that abomination" sneered James. Lily and Albus nodding in agreement.</p><p>"First I suggest you put Charlus to sleep and get this room cleaned up" ordered Albus. With a flick of Lily's wrist in the room started to rearrange and clean itself. Whilst Dumbledore got rid of the bodies.</p><p>Once the room was cleaned Lily pickup up Charlus and followed James and Albus downstairs, completely forgetting Alsephina as she laid in her crib with a bleeding head.</p><p>Once the four left the room a shimmering golden layer of magic wrapped around her look a protective dome, restoring her magic and healing her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>if they had stayed for a couple more second than they would have seen the magic.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>but of course once again they didn't</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after 3 hours Charlus could be found fast asleep in his parents' room. James, Lily and Albus were in The baby room. Lily was levitating Alsephina into the basket of blankets as if she had some type of disease that they didn't want to get. Once they were down with her the apparated to 4 privet drive, little whining drive, surrey.</p><p>Albus placed the girl on the doorstep with a letter before turning around to face Lily and James. "I'll be taking my leave now, you two best be going home for some rest. We'll need to talk about the situation first thing in the morning" stated Dumbledore, he soon disapparated to the apparition point outside Hogwarts before quickly going to his living quarters before falling asleep.</p><p>Lily and James' Potter apparated outside their house before going to sleep with their child.</p><p>The Dursley couple were sleeping soundly.</p><p>The Lestrange couple were sleeping peacefully waiting to see their daughter.</p><p>Severus Snape was fast sleeping looking forward to tomorrow.</p><p>Sirius Orion Black was sleeping happily excited to see his goddaughter tomorrow.</p><p>Tom Marvolo Riddle was sleeping eager to question the Lestrange couple and Severus Snape about Alsephina Potter Once the weekend was over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>None of them would have guessed what the futrue would bring them.....</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 𝐅𝐈𝐕𝐄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>—SIRIUS ORION BLACK JUMPED OUT OF BED EXCITED FOR TODAY. </b>Every Saturday he got to take his goddaughter for the weekend. On weekend he would spend the entire weekend playing with Alsephina, as well as talking to Severus and his cousins; Bellatrix and Narcissa.</p><p>When Sirius meet with a <em>furious</em> Severus 5 months ago, he was told about how Lily and James treated his little princess, he nearly went to Godric's hallow to torture his ex-best friends. Severus quickly talked him out of it saying that if both of them lashed out out the Potters they wouldn't have a way to Alsephina, Sirius quickly realized reluctantly giving up the idea of torturing them.</p><p>Severus and Sirius shared a Mutal feeling on Lily, James and Charlus: They did not like them. Sirius apologized for all the things he did during his Hogwarts time with Severus.</p><p>Severus told him about Dumbledore and his manipulation, Sirius realised how wrong he was about the 'Dark' and found that dumbledore was going worse than better to the Wizarding World. Sirius made amends with his parents and cousins after a long conversation about magic with Severus.</p><p>Turns out Severus and Sirius we're very compatible. Sirius shared how towards the end of their school years he started to dislike James but stayed with him because of how he would constantly harass Lily.</p><p>It was currently 8:32 am when the fireplace lit, and out steeped Severus, followed by Narcissa Malfoy with her son <b>— </b>Draco.</p><p>15 Minutes The Lestrange couple and come through the fireplace, With Bellatrix, excited to see her daughter. Walburga joining 2 minutes later.</p><p>Every weekend they would have morning tea and talk about whatever came up; fashion, Politics, Pure-blood drama etc.</p><p>At noon Sirius would always pick up Alsephina, and keep her for the weekend.</p><p>Bellatrix and Rodolphus shared a look. Bellatrix cleared her throat causing everyone at the table to look at her.</p><p>"As you know I cannot have any children" started Bellatrix, to which caused them to all nod there heads sadly. "Rodolphus and I have decided to name Alsephina our heir" finished Bellatrix. Narcissa, Walburga and Severus nodded in understanding going back to their food, whilst Sirius whistled causing everyone's head to snap towards his direction</p><p>"Something you want to say Sirius?" asked Bellatrix with a raised eyebrow. Sirius inclined his head "Alsephina going to one rich witch, heir to the Black, Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, Prince, Lestrange, and Rosier fortune" stated Sirius.</p><p>Narcissa, Bellatrix, Walburga and Rodolphus eyebrows rose. The Prince family was one of the most elite and wealthiest Pure-Blood family there ever was but at the beginning of Grindelwald's power, they disappeared, off the surface of the Wizarding World. So how could Alsephina be the Prince heir?</p><p>"How is she the Prince heir? I thought the Prince line died out" Said Walburga, her voiced laced with confusion and curiosity.</p><p>Sirius grinned "They didn't die out they just went by another name," said Sirius ominously. They were all curious to know who this person was. "Well who is it?" snapped an impatient Narcissa.</p><p>Sirius lifted his finger to point it to a smug, yet scowling Severus, Narcissa gasped "How come <em>he </em>knew before <em>me </em>Sev?" interrogated Narcissa with her perfectly manicured eyebrow raised. Severus rolled his eyes at his best friend's behaviour. "Because I know that if you found out everyone in the wizarding world would know," explained Severus. "Would not" defended Narcissa, stubbornly sniffing her nose. Bellatrix giggled quietly at her sister "You would do that cissa" piped in Bellatrix. Narcissa scowled at them before returning to her meal.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>—WHEN THE POTTER COUPLE WOKE UP THE NEXT DAY TO THERE SON SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS. </b>It was currently 6:52 am, Charlus cheek finally healed after what happened last night.</p><p>After having breakfast and getting ready the entered the Fireplace grabbing some floo powder yelling Albus Dumbledores' office while throwing the floor in the ground beneath them.</p><p>Upon entering Albus' office the saw Fawkes, his familiar. What they didn't see was the first invisible restraints holding the bird down.</p><p>Albus was seated at his desk walking through some paper's when he heard The potters take a seat in front of him. James cleared his throat "What is it you wanted to talk about Albus?" asked James. Albus looked at them over his half-moon spectacles, he folded his hands in front of him slightly leaning back.</p><p>"Well to begin with I wanted to ensure that Alsephina stays with your sister, by putting up strong blood wards that will keep anyone from finding her" stated Albus, to which the couple in front of him immediately agreed to.</p><p>"Secondly I think it's best if you three move back to The Potter manner as soon as possible for protection, The wards around the house are strong and would guarantee your safety" continued Albus " I would also advise not telling anyone about what's happened until your settled in The Potter manor" finished Albus.</p><p>Lily and James nodded their heads. "Would that be all Albus?" questioned Lily. Albus looked a Charlus with slightly narrowed eyes "May I see Charlus scar?" asked Albus. "Of course," lily said moving to stand next to Dumbledore.</p><p>Albus lowered his head to meet the baby at eye level. The scar was healing, he couldn't have that. He pulled out his wand and said an incantation under his breath that would make the scar stay there even if someone tried to heal it magical or muggle way.</p><p>When Albus sat back down he was met by the questioning gaze of Lily and James, he sighed "It seems that Charlus scar contains dark magic, making his scar permanent" lied Albus. The Potter couple gasped at the mention of dark magic.</p><p>"Will the dark magic taint our son?" questioned a worried James. <em>'Stupid fools believing dark magics 'tainting' their son' </em>Albus mentally scoffed. "No, or would just be a scar, it shouldn't cause any problems with his magic," explained Albus.</p><p>Lily and James sighed in relief that their son wasn't corrupt by Dark magic.</p><p>Albus stood up, clearing his throat "I think it's best if we put up the wards as soon as possible" <br/>He started. The couple in front of him nodded their heads while standing up.</p><p>Once they reached the fireplace Albus grabbed a pinch of Floo powder, Lily and James following in suit. Albus turned to face them "The place will be floo-ing to belongs to Arabella Figgs, she's a squib" stated, Albus, to which they all scrunched their nose up in disgust at the mention of a squib. "Say; 6 Privet Drive, little whinging, Surrey" <br/>Said, Albus before stepping into the fireplace. Repeating his words The Potters following his lead. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>—IT WAS 6:00 am ON A SATURDAY THAT PETUNIA DURSLEY FOUND A BABY ON HER DOORSTEP. </b>She opened the door to get the daily newspaper when she saw a baby girl in a basket with a note sticking out from the side. Petunia froze why was there a baby on her doorstep?</p><p>She quickly snapped out of thoughts when we realised people might see the baby and question her. She picked up the basket walking into the living room, shutting the door behind her. She placed the baby on the coffee table taking out the note and began reading;</p><p>
  <em>Petunia,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is Alsephina Lily Potter-Black. James and I don't want her because she's a squib, </em>
  <b>
    <em>— </em>
  </b>
  <em>a non-magical person who is born to at least one magical parent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We will send you a monthly fee of $2000 if you decided to take her. </em>
</p><p><em>From,</em><br/>Lily</p><p>When Petunia look back at the baby, she was awake looking back at her with wide eyes. A shiver ran down Petunias spine, her eyes were an unnatural shade of green and silver.</p><p>Petunia knew the baby had magic, she just knew she did. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.</p><p>Vernon Dursley saw his wife seating on the couch with a basket in front of her on the coffee table and a letter in her shaking hands.</p><p>"What is this pet?" asked Vernon. He now stood behind her, Why was there a baby on the table?</p><p>Petunia sneered at the baby. "My freak sister left her freak baby with us" spat petunia.</p><p>Vernon turned an ugly shed of purple indicating he was getting angry. "I DON'T WANT ANY FREAKS IN MY HOUSE!" he roared.</p><p>Petunia looked up at her husband "Neither do I Vernon, but they said they'd pay us $2000 monthly if we took her in they never said anything about taking care of her" sighed Petunia.</p><p>At the mention of money, Vernon's eyes light up with greed, a smirk make on his walrus-like face.</p><p>"Where are we going to put it?" questioned Petunia. "I don't our duddy-kins near the freak" continued petunia.</p><p>Vernon nodded in agreement. "put it in the cupboard under the stair" ordered Vernon.</p><p>Petunia nodded pick the baby up and walking over to the cupboard and placing her on the thin mattress. She locked the door, making her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>—30 MINUTES LATER THE POTTER'S WENT HOME REST</b>. They had just finished warding Privet drive and we're now exhausted.<br/>It was 10:52 am, they were currently packing their clothes to get ready to move back to the Potter Manor.</p><p>"Do you think we should send a letter to Padfoot and moony that were moving back to the Potter manor?" questioned James.</p><p>"Do it. They might come over and we're gone" said Lily. "Right. Okay, I'm going to go right it" answered James. He quickly left their bedroom in search of some Parchment and Ink.</p><p>10 Minutes later the later were written and sent. Just as the letters were sent Lily came down to the stair with her bags shrunk and Charlus on her hip.</p><p>"Ready to go?" announced Lily. James walked over to her pressing a quick to her lips as he grabbed Charlus. "Ready" answered James.</p><p>They Floo-ed to the Potter manor and began to unpack.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>—AS SIRIUS WAS FINISHING HIS MEAL READY TO GET ALSEPHINA AN OWL FLEW THROUGH THE WINDOW. </b>Siriusrecognizedowl; James owl. When the owl landed in front of him he feed the bird a piece of bacon then taking the letter tied to its foot.</p><p>Once the letter was detached the bird quickly flew away. "Who's that from?" asked Rodolphus. "James" was all Sirius said, quickly reading the letter is eyebrow furrowed in confusion.</p><p>"What does it say?" asked Bellatrix with a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "It says;</p><p>
  <em>Padfoot,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just so you know we're no longer at Godric's Hollow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This morning we moved back into the Potter manor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>from,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Prongs</em>
</p><p>Severus' eyebrows furrowed "Aren't they supposed to be in hiding?" said Severus. <br/>Walburga hummed "The Potter Manor probably has better wards because they've been there for a long time, maybe they wanted extra protection" elegantly shrugged Walburga.</p><p>Sirius checked his wristwatch to find it was 12:00 pm "Well I have to pick up Alsephina now. I best be off." stated Sirius. At the mention of her pseudo-daughter, Bellatrix visibly brightened with a small smile across her face.</p><p>"Hurry up Siri, I want to see my daughter" snapped Bellatrix impatiently. Sirius nodded before running towards the fireplace. Sirius was happy to see his cousin genuinely happy.</p><p>"Potter Manor" yelled Sirius, throwing the Floo powder. Flames Engulfed him before he exited Fireplace to be greeted by the sight of the Gryffindor Themed living room in the Potter Manor.</p><p>Sirius called out for his 'Friends' "Lily?James?" <br/>James yelled, "In the kitchen!" Sirius made his way to the kitchen already knowing where to go thanks to spending most of his youth. When he entered he froze. Sitting at the table was Lily, James and Charlus but where was Alsephina? she never slept when he came to pick her up even when she was sick.</p><p>"Where's Alsephina?" asked Sirius.<br/>James and Lily scowled as they heard the worry laced in his voice. Sirius narrowed his eyes at them as they scowled.</p><p>"Where is Alsephina?" Sirius asked slowly in a dangerously calm voice.</p><p>James was the first to speak "We got rid of the freak" snarled James at the reminder of Alsephina.</p><p>"What do you mean got rid of her?" asked Sirius slowly walking towards James.</p><p>This time Lily was the one to speak "We didn't want her so we left her somewhere we can't tell you"</p><p>"Why didn't you want her?" asked Sirius close to yelling.</p><p>"The freak was a squib, a disgrace to the Potter name" sniffed James.</p><p>"Where is she? I'll take her and for your information, she's not a squib" informed Sirius.</p><p>"We're not telling you where she is.<br/>Dumbledore checked her magical core to see if she had any magic and you want to know what it said, Sirius? She's a squib. She's. A. Freak." snarled James.</p><p>Sirius snapped he lunged forward and punched James square in the jaw.</p><p>"My - pup- is - not - a -freak" spat Sirius in between punches. Lily pulled at her want a shot a <em>flipendo</em> at Sirius sending him flying across the room. Lily quickly ran over to her husband but he gently pushed her away as he got up, Sirius also recovering from the jinx Lily sent at him.</p><p>"Leave my house now you mutt" spat James.<br/>Sirius snarled "Gladly. I will find her, I promise you that" Sirius said. "We already made sure no one could find the freak," James said with a smirk on his face.</p><p>Sirius was appalled with the people in front of him. "You two are a pathetic excuse for parents" spat Sirius while walking over to the fireplace. Their face's looked like the had just been slapped when he insulted they're parenting. They were about to shout at him but he was already gone.</p><p>When he stepped out of the Fireplace in the drawing-room where everyone was sitting waiting he collapsed on the floor, sobbing with his nose bleeding from a punch James managed to get in.</p><p>All the others shared worried glances before Severus spoke up "What happened Sirius?" kneeling, placing a hand on the sobbing man's shoulder.</p><p>He looked up a Severus with tears cascading down his cheeks.</p><p>"She's gone"<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 𝐒𝐈𝐗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>—EVERYONE IN THE ROOM FROZE AS THOSE TWO WORDS LEFT SIRIUS'S LIPS. </b>Gone? What did he mean gone?</p><p>Bellatrix stood slowly from her seat. "Gone? What do you mean gone?" asked Bellatrix in a deadly calm voice.</p><p>Sirius sniffed a couple of time. "J-James and lily said they got rid of her because she was a squib according to dumbledore" replied with disgust laced clear in his voice. "They said they did something to make sure she stays where she is and won't be found." finished Sirius with a scowl on his face, it quickly changed into such angry he was nearly blowing steam out of his ears.</p><p>"THEY CALLED HER A FREAK! A FREAK! HOW DARE THEY THINK OF MY PUP LIKE THAT!" roared Sirius. His magic lashing out violently breaking objects.</p><p>They stood there frozen, all beyond <em>Infuriated </em>at The Potters and Dumbledore. Draco looked up confused, turning to look at everyone in the room "Phina?" he asked, everyone snapped out of their anger to look at the platinum-haired baby with confusion painted on his face.</p><p>Narcissa walked over a crouched down to her son taking his hand "Phina is gone missing Draco but will find her, I promise no matter how long it takes" she stated. The baby's eyes started to water "gone?" he asked in a wavering voice. "I wan' phina!" shouted Draco with tears falling on the floor</p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING GO FIND MY DAUGHTER!" shrieked Bellatrix scarring Draco. Bellatrix magic much like Sirius lashed out <em>very</em> violently that Narcissa just narrowly missed her and her son from getting attacked from the magic by putting a shield around them.</p><p>Severus went to floo to Prince Manor to get books on Tracking and Locating potions.</p><p>Rodolph's went to his brother <b>—</b> Rabastans, Estate in France.</p><p>When Rodolphus stepped out of the Fireplace he ran to the dining hall knowing his brother would be there. When he got the doors he threw the open causing Rabastan to lookup with a raised eyebrow wondering why he was here and not with his pseudo-daughter.</p><p>"We-we need your help they've hidden her. They've hidden my daughter" panted out Rodolphus. Rabastan jumped out of his chair and ran over to his brother. "Quickly led the way" urged Rabastan having heard his brother talk about her all last night.</p><p>The Lestrange brothers ran towards the fireplace, grabbing a have full of floor powder yelling: "BLACK MANOR!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Narcissa rushed home to her husband to find him in his office writing down something. Lucius jumped at the sound of his office doors being slammed open to reveal a dishevelled Narcissa from running across the major with a crying Draco on her hip. Lucius stood up and rushed over to his wife and son checking them up and down for injuries.</p><p>"Narcissa? are you all right?" asked Lucius when he was done checking over them to find no injuries. "arent you supposed to be with Alsephina?" he questioned. When Draco heard his cousins name he looked at his father "found her?" he asked, Lucius, had a confused look on his face "found her?" reapeted Lucius. Narcissa spoke "The Potters have given her away and put things in place so she stays where ever she is" she stated, "We need to go to the black manor and help try and find her, Bella's magic has lashed out, quickly we must go they other are probably already there." ordered Narcissa</p><p>The trio walked over to the fireplace in the office before entering and shouting; "BLACK MANOR!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>7 minutes later Sirius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, Severus, and The Lestrange brother stood in the drawing-room. Severus had a stack of books on both his hands about tracking and locating potions "Where is your potions lab Sirius?" demanded Severus. "In the basement, 3rd door" Answered Sirius, Severus inclined his head before walking to the lab to make potions. Lucius summoned some books about locating and gave everyone else in the room a different book to read. Sirius quickly snatched the book out of his hands and begin reading with his nose in the book. If it weren't for the circumstances they all would have been shocked but this was for his pup and he would read every book there was for his pup.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>—IT WAS 10 pm ON SUNDAY AND THEY HAD TRIED EVERY SPELL FROM THE BOOKS LUCIUS BROUGHT, WHICH LEFT ONLY THE POTION TO TRY. </b>None of them had slept, except for of course Draco. Bellatrix was getting anxious, what if we don't find her? what if she's not alright? questions were whirling in her head.</p><p>Severus walked in with a potion filled cauldron floating in front of him, he placed on the table then turned to everyone looking at him expectingly. "Do any of you have anything something of Alsephina's?" he questioned. Sirius got up planning to her room to go to Alsephina's room to get something but Bellatrix stood up with the blanket Alsephina loved — It was a black blanket that had the star's; Bellatrix and Alsephina. Bellatrix gave it to her nearly a year ago when she was 5 months, it was one of Alsephina's favourite things.</p><p>Severus grab the blanket before tossing it in the orange colour potion. He stirs it anti-clockwise 7 times before pulling out his wand proceeding to repeat the locating incantation;</p><p>
  <em>"Revelare Locum: Alsephina Potter"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Revelare Locum: Alsephina Potter"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Revelare Locum: Alsephina Potter"</em>
</p><p>They all waited in the edge of their seats wanting to know where Alsephina was. few minutes passed Severus face fall he looked at all of them with sadness and anger in his eyes "It appears Dumbledore has indeed put strong wards where ever she is, this is the strongest locating potion there is if this doesn't work then no other potion will" Severus said sadly swallowing the lump in his throat.</p><p>Bellatrix let out a scream of anger and sadness "I will kill them" declared Bellatrix a snarl on her face. Rodolphus turned to his wife she looked tired. He walked over to her offering his hand to help her up. "Come on Bella let's go home for the night and we'll continue searching later. You need sleep" he said. Bellatrix could only nod her head and grab her husband hand standing up. They walked over to the fireplace after saying there goodbye yelling;</p><p>"LESTRANGE MANOR!"</p><p>when the Lestrange couple stepped out of the fireplace they went to their bedroom to rest. For the first time in years, Bellatrix Lestrange cried for her daughter.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Revelare Locum: Reveal the location of:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 𝐒𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>—ON SUNDAY AFTERNOON THE POTTER FAMILY COULD BE FOUND IN ALBUS DUMBLEDORE</b><b>'S </b><b>OFFICE. </b>There were 4 Aurors and head of law enforcement; Bartemius Crouch Snr. Peter Pettigrew was on the floor whimpering, Magic restraints were around his wrist stopping him from doing anything or running away - even though they could stun him but better safe than sorry.</p><p>The Potters sneered at the man they once knew as their friend only to backstab them and turn into a filthy Death Eater. They had found him in his animagus form in the Weasleys home. The Aurors' captured Peter in an Anti-animagus cage and obligated anyone who saw them. Now here they were in Dumbledore's office.</p><p>"As Chief Warlock, Peter Pettigrew will have his trial under the influence of Veritaserum" announced Dumbledore. He summoned a bottle of Veritaserum heading it to Auror winkle who administered 3 drops of it to Peter who was now in a chair.</p><p>"What is your name?"</p><p>"Peter Pettigrew"</p><p>"What was your Hogwarts house?"</p><p>"Gryffindor"</p><p>"What is your animagus form?"</p><p>"A rat"</p><p>Auror winkle turned to the others in the room "The potions working we can proceed with the questions" stated Auror winkle inclining his head.</p><p>Bartemius took a step forward standing directly in front of peter.</p><p>"Are you a Death Eater?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Did you betray The Potters Hideout to you-know-who?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"That's all you may give him the antidote" declared Bartemius. Auror lyel followed his orders giving Peter 3 drops of the antidote. They turned to Bartemius wanting for the verdict.</p><p>"I hereby sentence Peter Pettigrew to Life in Azkaban for betraying The Potters and being a Follower of you-know-who" decided Bartemius. Peter paled drastically and started splattering.</p><p>"Y-you can't d-do that please have m-mercy" pleaded Peter. They all sneered at the man. "If that's all we will be taking our leave now," said Bartemius. The Aurors' followed him towards the fireplace when Peter starts to struggle they put him under a body-binding spell.</p><p>Once they were going Albus folded his hands in front of him looking at the couple in front of him "Now I think it would be appropriate to let people know of what happened recently" said Albus. The Potters both nodded their heads.</p><p>The headmaster walked over to the fireplace with a pinch if floor powder he threw on the floor calling out; "Rita Skeeter" he then placed his face in the fire to find Rita writing a piece of tomorrows Newspaper.</p><p>"Ah, Rita how are you?" asked Dumbledore making Rita jump from his sudden appearance.</p><p>"I-I'm well professor how are you?" asked Rita shocked her old headmaster was floo calling her.</p><p>"I'm fine thank you very much. I have a story that I think you'll be very interested in" said Albus his eyes twinkling with greed that went unnoticed by Rita.</p><p>"Of course I'll be there in a moment," said Rita. Albus nodded his head before leaving the fireplace to return to his desk.</p><p>5 Minutes later Rita walked through the fireplace with her crocodile skin bag ready to hear what Dumbledore had to say, She saw the Potter Couple and their son.</p><p>"Please seat Rita," said Dumbledore gesturing to the seat next to the Potters. One she was seated she looked at Dumbledore expectantly.</p><p>Albus cleared his throat "Rita this is James and Lily Potter and their son Charlus Potter, Charlus here survived the killing curse on Friday which gave him the scar on his cheek he's also defeated of Voldemort" announced Dumbledore his eye twinkling with greed.</p><p>Rita gasped "he did?" breathed, shocked a baby could survive the killing curse <em>and</em> defeat The Dark Lord. "Of course he did!" exclaimed Lily getting angry at Rita for thinking that her precious baby boy couldn't survive the curse and defeat you-know-who.</p><p>Rita nodded her head and began pulling it her notepad. "So what happened on Friday night from the beginning, please" Lily nodded.</p><p>"We – James, Albus and I were at Hogwarts discussing on our plan for the war when one of Albus' alarms went off indicating that the wards around our house had fallen see, we were under the Fidelius charm, anyway we quickly floo-ed home when we first entered we found my father – who with his wife were looking after Charlus dead" Lily sniffed "Sorry. We quickly rushed upstairs to find my mother also died. We found Charlus in his cot with a blooded face – which was from the killing curse we also saw You-Know-Whos' remains he turned to ashes. Once we cleaned everything up we moved back into the Potter manor" finished Lily.</p><p>Rita wrote everything she said with rapt attention. "if you were under the Fidelius charm that means you had a secret keeper who obviously betrayed you. who was it?" questioned Rita on the edge of her seat eager for gossip.</p><p>"Our secret keeper who we once thought of as our friend was Peter Pettigrew, just before you came he was sentenced" James snarled at the mention of Peter. "Well? what was the sentence?" Rita was not liking the suspense she just wanted the gossip. "He was sentenced to life for betraying the potter and being a follower of You-Know-Who." Rita's eyes widened she had heard how close his friends were they were all practically brothers. "How did you feel when you found out he betrayed you?" James sighed "I was angry and sad, angry that he betrayed us and was a death eater, sad that I lost someone I once thought of like my brother." Rita hastily wrote everything down.</p><p>Rita then turned to Dumbledore who was watching the whole interaction with his as twinkle immensely. "Do you know why You-Know-Who went after the Potters'?" questioned Rita. Albus nodded "There was a prophecy that spoke of his downfall, The saviour if the Wizarding World – Charlus was the one spoken in the prophecy" Rita looked at the boy with wide eyes before she went back to writing.</p><p>Once Rita was finished writing everything the sad she quickly skimmed over her work, deciding it was acceptable sue placed her notebook and quills back in her bag. She stood from her chair "If I start writing now I think I can get it in tomorrows paper" a smirk on her face. "Well we best not keep you any longer" with that Rita left the office after saying goodbye to write about the Potter son.</p><p>Albus soon after Rita dismissed the Potters. He leaned back in his chair a malicious smirk making its way onto his face. "Everything is coming together" he chuckled. Fawkes looked at him letting out a loud cry. Albus turned to the bird and snarled "Shut up you stupid bird" Fawkes squawked at him, to which dumbledore sent a small stinging-hex and silencing charm at the bird.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 𝐄𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>—TOM WOKE UP EXCITED. </b>Today he was going to call The Lestrange Couple and Severus so they could talk about <em>his </em>little witch. He practically ran down the grand stairs of the Slytherin manor, The portrait of Salazar Slytherin watched his descent rush down the stairs to the dining room. Salazar moved to one of the portraits to find out why his descent was so excited he had never seen him so...<em>giddy?.</em></p><p><em>"</em><b><em>What's got you all excited Tom?</em></b><em>" </em>hissed Salazar in parseltongue.</p><p><b><em>"Did the Slytherin line ever join with the Potter line?" </em></b>asked tom ignoring what the questioned the portrait asked.</p><p>Salazar hummed in thought "<b><em>No. I don't think their every merged, maybe from the smaller distant lines of the Slytherin family. Why?" </em></b></p><p>Tom called out "Winky!" a small house elf with big floppy ears and small on her face pop beside him.</p><p>"What can winky do for Master Dark Lord?" asked Winky. "Could you please bring me a light breakfast and chamomile tea" asked Tom. Winky nodded her head "Winky will get Master Dark Lord his breakfast" said winky, with a pop she was gone. Tom turned back to the potrait.</p><p><b><em>"There was a prophecy that spoke of my downfall – a child that would be one downfall. We narrowed it down to the Longbottoms and the Potters, on Friday I went to the potters to kill the boy spoken in the prophecy when I got there the boy was barley a wizard but the girl, the girl had so much raw magic rolling off her it was like nothing I've ever felt before, it was so enticing. I knew that if any of them were my downfall it was the girl, not the boy. I used the killing curse on her but what confused me was that she survived the curse and just when I was about to leave the house I heard her say 'tom' in parseltongue" </em></b>Tom explained with awe, confusion and pride laced in his voice.</p><p>Salazar stared wide-eyed at tom<em> "</em><b><em>she survived the killing curse? But how that's impossible" </em></b>mumbled Salazar. Winky popped back in with toms food "Here is Master Dark Lords food" beamed Winky placing his food and tea in-front of him "Thank you Winky" the house elf nodded her head once again disappearing to clean the Manor.</p><p><b><em>"I know that's what I thought. I'm still confused maybe they performed a ritual but they can't have they didn't know i was going to be there" </em></b>his eyebrows farrowed in confusion.</p><p><b><em>"there's no ritual,spell, potion that can make you survive the killing Curse" </em></b>Salazar told Tom.</p><p><b><em>"I'm going to ask the Lestrange Couple and Severus over to talk about the girl" </em></b>his voice laced with excitement.</p><p><b><em>"what's her name?" </em></b>Salazar asked causing Tom to look up from his food to look at the portrait.</p><p><b><em>"who's name? The girl?" </em></b>questioned Tom to which the portrait responded with a <b><em>nod "Yes the girl"</em></b> Tom nodded his head trying to remember her name<b><em> "Ah. that's right her name is Alsephina Lily Potter-Black" </em></b>Salazar hummed<b><em> "Like the star" "like the star" </em></b>Tom repeated.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>—BELLATRIX WOKE UP NEXT TO HER HUSBAND THE NEXT DAY. </b>Her eyes were red and puffy from crying herself to sleep. She quietly removed herself from her husband and walked down to go down to the library.</p><p>The library in the Lestrange manor was the size ballroom the bookcases were filled with all types of books from the lightest magic to the darkest magic to exist, there were even some muggle books.</p><p>Bellatrix gathered some books about locating and tracking. She read nose deep for 5 hours not taking any breaks.</p><p>That's how Rodolphus found her, It was 9:31 am and he was about to have breakfast when his wife wasn't at the table he asked the house elf's if they had seen her to which the told him she had been in the library since 4 in the morning.</p><p>Rodolphus walked up to his wife, gently shaking her shoulder "Come on Bella you need to eat" Bellatrix looked up from her book and nodded her head.</p><p>The couple walked to the dining room. When the entered the room their noses were hit with a mouth-watering smell of their breakfast they quickly say down and began to eat.</p><p>Just as they were finishing up their dark mark burned slightly indicating they were summoned by there lord. A few quick beauty spells and they were out of their sleepwear and in their every day Wizarding clothes.</p><p>When they apparated to their lord they expected to be in the Malfoy manor, where all their meetings no matter how big or small the meeting was. Their Lord was a <em>very </em>private person so they assumed he didn't want anyone to know where he lived.</p><p>The House, well rather Manor was well lit from the big window behind then, the walls were all emerald green lined with portraits of family ancestors they quickly guessed that this was the Slytherin Manor judging by the green and portrait of Salazar Slytherin. At the end of the hall was 2 grand dark mahogany doors, there was a large snake carved on to both doors, their scales reflecting green when the light hit them, their eyes were replaced with emerald gems and their tounges flicking.</p><p>All in all, it was very beautiful. The doors in front of them to reveal their lord and Severus.<br/>"Ah. Bella, Rodolophus I see you could make it" they nodded their heads "Good Morning my lord" they chorused. Tom waved his hand "Marvolo you can call me Marvolo" they all inclined their heads.</p><p>"Why did you summon us my L- Marvolo?" questioned Rodolphus.</p><p>"I what to know about Alsephina Potter" Bellatrix had a faint smile at the mention of her pseudo-daughter.</p><p>"She's amazing, she showed her first signs of magic when she was 4 months. she's a metamorphosis and can speak parseltongue we found that out when she was 7 months"</p><p>For nearly an hour the three told Marvolo about Alsephina, they were interrupted by an owl carrying the daily Prophet. The newspaper dropped on the table as Marvolo read the page he got angrier and angrier. He abruptly stood up "What is this rubbish!" yelled Marvolo he threw the newspaper on the table. Bellatrix picked it up with Rodolphus and Severus reading over her shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <b>
    <em>CHARLUS JAMES POTTER; BOY-WHO-LIVED, DEFEATER OF YOU-KNOW-WHO'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>That's right my dear readers, yesterday I found out that young Charlus at only 1 survived the killing curse and defeated You-Know-who.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yesterday I had an interview with the Potters confirming what happened here's what they had to say:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"James and I were with Dumbledore when the attack happened. We were making plans involving the War, when one of Dumbledores' alarms went of indicating that the wards around are home had fallen"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We quickly rushed home to find my father d-dead – sorry – we heard a cry upstairs we ran up the stairs to find my mother also dead. We then saw Charlus, his cheek was bloodied from the attack. Dumbledore told us what he thought had happened judging by the pile of robes and ashes that we're left behind"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"On Sunday we found Peter Pettigrew – our secret keeper the one who betrayed us to You-Know-Who, he was sentenced to life in Azkaban for admitting to being a Death Eater and betraying us"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There you have it, my dear reader, that's all for today stay stunned for more news'</em>
</p><p>"But I thought you went after the boy?" asked Severus, his eyebrow scrunched in confusion "Or was it the part were it said you were defeated?" he asked again one eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Yes and no" started Marvolo "When I went to the Potters I planned on killing the boy, but he hardly has enough magic to he a wizard he's an embarrassment in all honesty" Bellatrix and Severus nodded their head in agreement with a slight grimace on their face they knew how weak the boy was. "Anyway I knew the boy <em>was not</em> the one prophecied to be my defeater but when I saw the girl I knew if it was anyone of the it was the girl, she had so much magic rolling of her it was nearly overwhelming." Bellatrix narrowed her eyes understanding where this was going she was silently <em>fuming 'how dare he try to kill her little star. Dark Lord or not </em><b><em>NO ONE</em></b><em> was going to get away with hurting her' </em>Bellatrix thought. "So I decided I had to kill her I was reluctant to do but I had to" Bellatrix stood up her magic much like when she found her little star had gone missing had lashed out "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL MY DAUGHTER" screeched Bellatrix, she sent a few curses that made Marvolo bite his lip to keep the scream that was threatening to be let, he was not going to punish her for he knew that she had every right to hurt him right now.</p><p>"I had to do a what had to be done Bella, even if I didn't want to do it, but she was the one who survived the curse, not the boy" Bellatrix looked at Marvolo "she survived?" bella asked in shock she knew her daughter was <em>very </em>magically strong but to survive the killing curse filled her with pride.</p><p>"Yes. Now I also asked you all here because I would like to meet her" he asked will her sat back down folding is hand in front of him. Bellatrix fell onto the couch in a defeat putting her far in her hands to hid the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. Rodolphus and Severus looked down. "She's gone, They hid her we've tried all the books we could get in the past 2 days but we've found nothing, not even the Location Revelare potion worked" Severus Sighed.</p><p>"Come we will go to my Library and look for books to help find her" stated Marvolo, they all nodded there heads and began to follow him "We will find her" Marvolo promised.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><em>and they would in 8 years time</em>.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Location Revelare: Location Revealing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>—DEATH WAS EXCITED. </b>He was finally getting a Master/Mistress, he had waited centuries to have a companion. When the council found out he had given the three Peverell brothers the Deathly Hallows  – The wand, The cloak, and the resurrection stone, the were beyond <em>furious. </em>They had sentenced him to over 7 centuries of loneliness. They knew how easily bored and childish death could be and the found loneliness would be a suitable punishment.</p><p>He was currently sitting in the middle of a courtroom with the council around him – Time, Fate, Life, Chaos, and Mischief were sitting on benches looking down at Death with slight smirks. Mother Magic – Hecate was in front with her chair being higher than everyone else's.</p><p>"Death, You have herby severed your sentences of over 7 centuries, therefore, are allowed to now have a Master/Mistress," said Hecate her gold eyes gleaming with mirth, Death happily clapped his hands with a big smile on his face.</p><p>"Finally! I was literally dying! It was dreadfully boring all this time" said Death dramatically, Mischief and chaos were snickering at his behaviour while the rest just playfully rolled their eyes.</p><p>"Anyways, have I already been appointed a Master or Mistress?" asked Death practically jumping in his seat. Hecate nodded her head, she clear her throat "Your Mistress's name is Alsephina Lily Potter-Black, She's currently turned 6 just today and was abandoned in favour of her brother, because she was a squib!" Hecate turned angry at the end of her sentence, they all stated at her in shocked Hecate was always calm she was <em>never </em>angry, well they had never seen her angry before. "Hecate?" questioned Fate. "Yes?" she answered "Why are so angry?" fate asked confused. "Because the child – Alsephina is anything but a squib! she was chosen as my champion, now she's with horrid muggles who <em>despise </em>all things magic!" exclaimed Hecate her hands flying in the air.</p><p>"I want to meet her. I'm leaving now" dismissed Death, shadows engulfed him before he appeared at behind his mistress.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>—ALSEPHINA HAD NEVER CELEBRATED HER BIRTHDAY, SO IT WAS JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER DAY BUT SHE KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TODAY. </b>As she was doing the dishes when she felt a presence behind her, the room had dropped in temperature, she had an idea who it was.</p><p>"Hello Death" she greeted with a small smile on her face. To say that death was shocked would be an understatement, his mistress knew who he was yet wasn't scared or didn't run away from him like most did, No she greeted as if he were a long time friend.</p><p>"Hello mistress" replied Death a smirk on his face then turned to confusion "Why are you doing the dishes? and we're are you family?" questioned Death. Alsephina let a small bitter laugh "I'm treated like a slave by my 'relatives' because I'm a freak, I do all the cooking and cleaning. They couldn't care less about me" shrugged Alsephina. The room suddenly got <em>much </em>colder causing frost to form on the edges of the window. "They hurt you?" asked Death in a dangerously calm manner, Alsephina nodded her head "I'm lucky I have magic otherwise I don't think I  would be here" Alsephina answered truthfully.</p><p>Death was silently fuming <em>'I'm going to kill them' </em>he thought <b><em>'No. Their time is not yet but they will be dead soon' </em></b>said his sister – fate. He mentally scoffed.</p><p>He held out his hand to her "Come mistress, I want to take you somewhere" Alsphenia grabbed his hand without hesitation, black smoke wrapped around than before disappearing.</p><p>When the smoke cleared they were in a room with 6 other people Death introduced each of them "This is Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Merlin Emerys, and Morgana Le Fay" Alsephina nodded her head showing that she caught what Death said, "They're here to teach you magic until I can find someone to take you out of the care of the horrid muggles" spat Death angry that his mistress was treated the way she was. "Mistress I must go now, I have souls to collect. Enjoy!" he disappeared into black smoke once again.</p><p>Alsephina turned to look at everyone "I'm Alsephina Lily Potter-Black, It's nice to meet you all" Introduced Alsephina, They all smiled at her except Salazar who rolled his eyes.</p><p><b><em>"I could have been in peace, now I have to spend time with a Stupid child" </em></b>Salazar mumbled under his breath not expecting anyone to understand him.</p><p>Alsephina narrowed her eyes at the man <b><em>"I am not a stupid child" </em></b>hissed Alsephina causing Salazar to jump in his chair "You're a parseltongue? She's a parseltongue!" Salazar jumped out of his chair to pick up Alsephina "I am very sorry I called you a stupid child please forgive me" begged Salazer, Alsephina tapped her chin in thought before huffing and crossing her arms "Fine"</p><p>The others in the room laughed at the duo.<br/>"We best get started then" announced Helga cheerfully. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>–IT HAD BEEN 2 YEARS SINCE DEATH HAD MEET </b><b>H</b><b>IS MISTRESS AND HE ADORED HER. </b>Her mentors all adored her, she had them all wrapped around her fingers. As expected Alsephina was <em>very </em>magically skilled. Over the past 2 years, death would take her to meet the 6 every day where she learnt all types of magic, from the Lightest to the Darkest. Death bad been too busy collecting souls and talking to his Mistress – which she insisted he called her by her name, he didn't even have time to look for a suitable guardian for his Mistress.</p><p>So today he was going to search for a suitable guardian for his Mistress. First, he was going to go to Mother Hecate to see if she had any magical family she could go to.</p><p>"Ah. What brings you here Death?" asked Hecate. "I would like to know if my Mistress – Alsephina has any living magical relatives she can live with" replied death. Hecate hummed "Yes, I believe her great-grandfather from her mother's side is still alive" her eyes twinkling with mischief. When Death saw who her Great-Grandfather was he let out a bone-chilling cackle. <em>'Oh, how fun this was going to be' </em>he thought but first, he had to go pick up his Mistress "Thank you Hecate" he said before black smoke engulfed him.</p><p>When he appeared he saw that they were just finishing teaching her soul magic. "Mistress, It's time, unfortunately, you will not be able to return," he said sadly while resting a hand on her shoulder. Alsephina scowled "How many times do I tell you to stop calling me Mistress?!" exclaimed Alsephina, everyone else laughed at her, before tackling her in a group hug.</p><p>"I'm going to miss you" They mumbled. Alsephina laughed "Don't worry I will talk to your portraits when I go to Hogwarts," she promised. Merlin and Morgana pouted "What about us missy? hmmm?" Alsephina looked at the two "I will find a portrait of you two" she said. "When you turn eleven make sure you go to Gringotts and get an inheritance test, there's a surprise for you" winked Rowena, Alsephina narrowed her eyes "Come Mi- Alsephina it's time to go" Death cut in. Alsephina nodded her head hugging them all once more "I will miss you all. Bye!" she said cheerfully before letting Black Smoke surround her taking her back to the Kitchen in 4 Private drive.</p><p>Death hated leaving his mistress with her 'relatives' but his sister – fate said that she must sat until it was time. He nearly killed he, well they were Immorta but the thought was still there "I must go and do something Important now Alsephina. Be careful" he said, just as he was about to leave she hugged him "Thank you for everything, Morty" Death smiled at her returning her hug. They heard the front do open, Death quickly left whilst Alsephina went back to cleaning the floor.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>She calls death 'Morty' which is short for mortem,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 𝐓𝐄𝐍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>WARNING: Abuse, Attempted sexual assault, Blood, gore-ish.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>—WHEN ALSEPHINA TURNED TO SEE WHO HAD CAME HOME SHE SAW VERNON. </b>He was drunk she could smell the alcohol from where she was – on the other side of the room, when he caught sight of her on the floor he snarled "YOU! YOU FREAK ITS ALL YOUR FAULT I LOST MY PROMOTION!" he grabbed her by her hair making her yell in pain "SHUT UP FREAK!" he roared throwing her towards the cabinet making her fall the her side from the throw, Vernon walked up to her kicking her side multiple times, Alsephina didn't make a sound or let the tears building up in her eyes fall she <b>was not </b>going to give him the satisfaction.</p><p>He seemed angry she didn't make a sound or cry. He took off his belt whipping her with it several time but still, she didn't make a noise. He tossed the belt aside and began to unbutton his pant. Alsephina stared at him in horror he was going to <em>rape </em>her, she closed her eyes tight trying to use her magic to help her. When she opened her eyes she saw a knife mid-air as if an invisible person were holding it, in one swish movement it slit Vernon's throat causing him to stumble back as blood gushed out from the cut.</p><p>Alsephina watched in a sick fascination as the blood poured out of the cut she was so mesmerised by the blood, she didn't notice the 2 other Dursleys enter the room until the horse-faces women – Petunia screamed. Alsephina wanted to do it again to see if she could control her magic, to see the blood pour out of there necks, to <em>make them pay </em>for hurting her.</p><p>So that's what she did, she slit their throats with the knife. Watching the blood pour out in fascination a small smirk on her face.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>—GELLERT GRINDELWALD WAS BORED. </b>He had been in Nurmengard Castle for nearly 50 years all because of Albus Dumbledore. Gellert <em>hated </em>Albus. When Albus had found out he – <em>his </em>lover had been married and had a child, he was beyond <em>furious </em>in a fit of rage and jealousy he killed Gellert's wife and stole his child's magic leaving her a muggle.</p><p>When he had found out he had lost his wife and child he was at his lowest, that was when Albus decided it was the best time to 'defeat' him. Every month he had come to talk to Gellert even if Gellert never wanted to even see him. Luckily after The attack on the Potters Albus's visit became shorter.</p><p>A tall figure appeared Gellert thinking it was Albus said "Go away, Albus I don't care what you have to say" turning his head to the other side not looking at the figure. The figure chuckled causing Gellert's head to snap back to the figure "I am not the meddlesome fool, I am death Gellert" said Death. Geller hummed "Is my time up?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "No," Death said a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. Gellert narrowed his eyes "Then why are you here?" he questioned "I'm here to make you a deal" answered death "go on" he urged.</p><p>"I will free you from Nurmengard If you agree to care for you Great-Granddaughter – my Mistress, Albus Dumbledore wrongfully identified her as a squib leaving her in the hands of abusive magical hating muggles," said Death. Gellert froze he had a Great-Granddaughter. "I'll do it" he decided, Death clapped his hands happily, with a flick of his wrist Gellert's restraint were removed Death summoned a mirror. He gasped, he looked like he did when he was in his 30's he also had Wizarding Robes instead of the rags he had to wear.</p><p>Death held out his hand, Gellert grasped it tightly. Shadows engulfed them taking, them to Alsephina.</p><p>That's how they found her staring down at the three dead bodies of her 'relatives' with a smirk on her face. Death clapped his hands "Finally! They're dead I was starting to get impatient" he said proudly snapping Alsephina out of her daze "Oh I'm going to have so much fun with them. I'll make them pay mistress" a shark-like grin on his face.</p><p>Gellert stood there in shock, awe and pride. she had just killed her 'relatives' in cold blood and she looked like it was Christmas. She looked up at Gellert, His breath caught in his throat she looked just like his Mila with her midnight hair that fell in soft curls to her waist, her green eyes but Alsephina's eyes made his Mila's seem dull they were the colour of the killing curse, she also had splashes of silver in her eyes the same colour as his right eye. She a little button nose, pale skin that made her blood-red lips stand out.</p><p>She looked between the two before smiling softly at them "Hello Morty, Grandfather" Gellert looked between the two "she knew who I was?" he asked Death to which he shook his head "Mis- Alsephina is a natural Legilimens" if possible Gellert filled with more pride. He jumped over the dead bodies to pick her up in his arms twirling her around, she giggled.</p><p>"You should go now I have something I need to do" Death nodded at them. Gellert turned to Alsephina "Do you need to get your things Prinzessin?" he questioned, she shook her head "I barely have anything" she shrugged, Gellert sneered down at the muggles turning back to Alsephina "We're are going to go shopping!" grinned Gellert. Alsephina looked at him in disbelief "Really?" she asked. He felt a pang of pity she didn't even believe they were going shopping so he just nodded his head.</p><p>"Can I have my wand please?" Death passed Gellert his wand. Gellert waved his wand putting a glamour on he looked like his 19-year old self but with green eyes instead of blue and silver eyes.</p><p>"Bye Morty! Thank you" said Alsephina waving. "Thank you," said Gellert inclining his head. Gellert apparated them to One of the Gringotts branches in France.</p><p>When they were outside Gringotts they walked up to the head teller. Gellert cleared his head causing the goblin to looks up, Alsephina and Gellert bowed their heads, standing back up to look at the goblin "Merry meet Goblin, I would like to take this somewhere private" the goblin just nodded jumping down the stool leading them down a hall that had painting's of the goblin war and golden pillars. Dropping them off at a huge double door going back where he came from. When they entered the office it was Big, the walls were lined with all different weapons, the walls were red and black with Runes painted around the room. On the desk was a neat stack of paper and a nameplate that said; <em>'Sharpfang, Head Director of Gringotts; France'</em></p><p>"My name is Sharpfang, how may I help you, Lord...?" asked sharp fang "Grindelwald, Lord Grindelwald" the goblins' eyes widened slightly "How did you get out of Nummengard castle?" Gellert smirk "A little help from death. Anyway, I would like and Inheritance test and family bloodline for Alsephina" the goblin nodded his head, pulling out a long silver dagger with Runes itched into it and two pieces of parchment, laying them in front of her.</p><p>"You need 7 Drops of blood on each paper" ordered Sharfang, Alsephina grabbed the dagger slicing her palm without even flinching dropping 7 drops on each page. She placed her uncut hand over her cut one healing it none-verbally, which surprised Gellert.</p><p>They watched the Goblins eyes grew larger and larger the more he read. "May I read them?" asked Gellert once he saw the Goblin place the pieces of parchment down. The goblin passed the parchment over to them. They both read the paper their eyes also widening as they read the results.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">NAME: ALSEPHINA LILY POTTER-BLACK </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">DOB: 31ST JULY 1980 </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">MOTHER: LILY JAMILA POTTER NEÉ EVANS </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">FATHER: JAME FLEAMONT POTTER</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">BLOOD ADOPTED FATHER: SIRIUS ORION BLACK III</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">SIBLINGS: CHARLUS JAMES POTTER (BROTHER– YOUNGER)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Heir ship/Ladyship:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">-BLACK (PATERNAL)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">- POTTER (PATERNAL)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">-PEVERELL (PATERNAL)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">-GRYFFINDOR (PARENTAL)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">-PRINCE (MAGIC)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">-LESTRANGE (MAGIC)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">-ROSIER (MAGIC)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">-SLYTHERIN (CONQUEST/MAGIC)(SECOND IN LINE TO TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">-EMERYS (MAGIC)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">-LEFAY (MAGIC)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">-HUFFLEPUFF (MAGIC)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">-RAVENCLAW(MAGIC)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">-GRINDELWALD (MATERNAL)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">-VOLANT (MATERNAL)</span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Titles:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">-Mistress of Death</span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <span class="u">-Mother Magics champion </span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <span class="u">-Girl-Who-Lived (Brother wrongfully named Boy-Who-Lived)</span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">FAMILY BLOODLINE </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">GREAT-GRANDMOTHER: RAVEN GRINDELWALD NEÉ VOLANT (DECEASED)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">GREAT-GRANDFATHER: GELLERT GRINDELWALD (ALIVE)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">GRANDFATHER: LOUIS ADLER (DECEASED)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">GRANDMOTHER: MILA ADLER NEÉ GRINDELWALD/JOHNSON (DECEASED) </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">FATHER: JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER</span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <span class="u">(ALIVE) </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">MOTHER: LILY JAMILA POTTER NEÉ EVANS (ALIVE)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>After reading the parchment they were frozen in shock they quickly snapped out of it when Sharpfang started talking "Now Heiress Potte-Black can claim her headship rings when she turns 11, I believe you came here for other business Lord Grindelwald? Yes?" Gellert nodded his head "Yes, I would like all my account and Properties opened back up without the Ministry knowing" Geller said.</p><p>6 Hours later Gellert and Alsephina were in Grindelwald Chateau in the France they had just finished shopping and they were tired, Gellert went over-board he brought everything they saw. While they were having dinner Death appeared with a smile on his face "Awww family reunion!" he cheered, Gellert playfully rolled his eyes at him while Alsephina snickered behind her hand. "Now your probably wondering about Lily Potter – her mother Mila died while giving birth to Lily, leaving her an orphan the Evans adopted her because Petunia – the muggle women Alsephina killed wanted a sister. Lily still doesn't know about her heritage because she under Dumbledores thumb" he said as he began eating dinner with the other two.</p><p>Alsephina eyebrows furrowed "Morty, you're not human you don't need to eat," said Alsephina, Death scowled at her "Human or Not I still want to eat" he pouted playfully. Gellert and Alsephina stared at him before bursting out laughing.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>—AFTER LIVING WITH HER GRANDFATHER FOR TWO YEARS SHE LEARNT HE ABSOLUTELY LOVED SHOPPING AND SPOILING HER. </b>They were currently in Paris Wizarding fashion Mall. Gellert, of course, was going to spoil his Granddaughter. He took her to<em> 'Madam Colette's' </em>a high-end Wizarding fashion store. As her Grandfather said <em>'My Prinzessin deserves nothing but the best no matter what!' </em>they spent 2 hours trying on all different fabrics, Colors, and style Wizarding Clothes. Gellert as always brought everything, ignoring Alsephina's protests.</p><p>Just as they were about to leave the bell on the door rang indicating someone had come in. When Alsephina looked who came in, 3 of them gasped while the boy that looked about her age was confused why they had just gasped.</p><p>"Alsephina?"<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 𝐄𝐋𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>—EVERY YEAR ON ALSEPHINA'S BIRTHDAY; THE LESTRANGES, THE MALFOY'S, SIRIUS BLACK, SEVERUS SNAPE, AND MARVOLO SLYTHERIN SPENT THE WHOLE DAY SEARCHING FOR ALSEPHINA</b>. After 8 years, they were starting to lose hope, but they didn't give up.</p><p>Bellatrix closed herself off from everyone for the first couple of years, before finally opening back up.</p><p>Bellatrix always carried a necklace around her neck the was filled with a memory of her, her husband and Alsephenia. It was her favourite memory it was also thanks to that memory she and her husband could finally produce a corporeal Patronus.</p><p>It was the morning after Alsephina's 10th birthday and once again they still came up with no results. Bellatrix walked to her husband's office. Once she reached the office she went over to the pensive, taking off her necklace. She poured the milky blue substance into the bowl submerging her face in the liquid.</p><p>
  <em>Alsphenia had just turned 1, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were playing with blocks teaching Alsephina colours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix picked up a green block and held it in front of Alsephina "Do you know what colour this is little star?" asked Bellatrix, Alsephina giggled "green" she clapped, Bellatrix and Her Husband soon join her clapping "You're such a smart baby little star" Bellatrix praised her pseudo-daughter. They heard the Fireplace roar telling them that someone had just floo-ed in, that someone being Sirius. The Lestrange couple stood up dusting </em>
  <em>off</em>
  <em> the non-existent dust off of there clothes when Sirius walked in grinning </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alsephina lifted her hands to Bellatrix and Rodolphus "Mama, Papa" all three of their heads snapped to Alsephenia they froze, she repeated her self "Mama!, Papa!" making grabbing motions with her hands. Rodolphus came to his senses and swooped down picking her up "Yes my little star?" he asked "did-did she just call us-?" stuttered Bellatrix with love clear in her eyes, Sirius grin widened "Yup!" when Alsephenia heard her Dogfathers voice she turned to him and waved at him "</em>
  <em>Padfoot</em>
  <em>'!" Sirius ran over to her to grab her out of Rodolphus arms, Bellatrix pushed Sirius out of the way pulling Alsephina away from her husband, Alsephina was giggling as Bellatrix started tickling her.</em>
</p><p>The memory dissolved leaving Bellatrix back in her husband's office, she sighed placing the memory back in her necklace putting it back around her neck.</p><p>When she walked in she was surprised to see her sister – Narcissa and Draco at the table having breakfast with Rodolphus</p><p>"Cissa? What are you doing here?" Narcissa turned to her sister with a smile "We are going shopping in Paris, and I won't take no for an answer" she said turning back to her food. Bellatrix sighed she knew that her sister would drag her to Paris if she had to. She sat next to her husband and began eating her breakfast.</p><p>Once they were finished Narcissa hurried them to apparate to Paris Wizarding fashion Mall. The first shop the went to was <em>'Aceline Jewellery' </em>where the brought a few necklaces, earrings and rings. The next shop they decided to go to was '<em>Madame Colette's' </em>when they entered there were two other people.</p><p>A girl with midnight black hair that fell in soft curls and a man with dirty blonde hair that fell to his chin he looked around 23. When the girl turned to so the could see them they gasped, they knew only one person who had Killing Curse green eyes with splashes of silver in them.</p><p>"Alsephina?" breathed Bellatrix, her eyes held hope and disbelief. The girl's eyes flashed with confusion then realization. The girl flung her arms around Bellatrix "Mother!" said Alsephina. Bellatrix kneeled down and tightly wrapped her arms around her as her body shook with sobs. "I've missed you so much little star, so so very much" when they broke away Alsephina hugged Rodolphus "Father!" then moved to Narcissa "Aunt cissa" when she pulled away she looked at Draco than smirked "Dragon" he quickly embraced her. They all had tears in their eyes before remembering the person that was next to her. Bellatrix pulled out her wand and shoved it into his throat "Who are you?" she demanded pushing Alsephina behind her, Gellert smirked while Alsephina quietly snickered. "I'm here Great-Grandfather" he simply answered with a shrug.</p><p>"How? you only look at what, 23 you're not her Great-Grandfather who are you?" Bellatrix demanded again. Alsephina moved in front of her mother causing Bellatrix to lower her wand, Alsephina made her mother come down to whisper in her ear "Mother, he's wearing a glamour he can't take it off in public" Bellatrix brows farrowed "Why darling?" she asked "because he used to be a Dark Lord" Bellatrix head shot up, she looked at him with wide eyes as he smirked at her.</p><p>"How? Show me? Prove it?" Bellatrix said "I'm very tired of shopping Grandfather. He has a record of my Bloodline at our chateau if you want to see." suggested Alsephina. Bellatrix nodded her head turning to her sister, husband, and nephew "Come on we're going to see where she lives" Bellatrix demanded. They grasped each other's arms apparating away.</p><p>When the landed it was outside a gate with the Deathly Hallows symbol branded on the gate. Gellert lifted his palm putting it on the symbol, it glowed a faint gold before opening. "Poppy!" a small house elf with blue tennis ball eyes with a big smile on her face "What can Poppy do for Master Grindelwald?" asked the elf, the looked at him at the mention of 'Grindelwald' "Please take us inside Poppy" with a snap of Poppy's fingers they were in Gellert's office. He waved his hand taking off his glamour. They stared at shock Alsephina's great grandfather was Gellert Grindelwald one of the most infamous Dark Lord's.</p><p>He pulled out 2 pieces of parchment heading it to the adults "These are her Inheritance and Bloodline test that we got down when I first got her." They read over the parchment with wide eyes "It's true then" said Bellatrix. "Wait, What do mean first got her? you didn't have her all this time?" questioned Rodolphus. Gellert shook his head "No. Albus Dumbledore placed her with Lily Potters magical hating sister – adopted sister, the Dursely. Alsephina was abused and nearly sexually assaulted when she was with the Dursleys" Gellert growled recounting what they had done to his Prinzessin. "I'm going to kill them" snarled Bellatrix to which the former Dark Lord chuckled at, "You think somethings funny Grindelwald?" Bellatrix asked raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow. He shook his head "No it just when I first saw Alsephina – she was 8 at the time. She was looking down at the Dursley, she slit all there of their throats – the husband, the wife and the son. You should have seen her she looked so happy" he sighed. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were beaming with pride.</p><p>"Severus and Sirius should be here, they are her godfathers after all" intervened Narcissa. Gellert pulled out two envelopes slipping a portkey that would lead them straight to his office.</p><p>12 Minutes later Sirius and Severus appeared looking confused. "What?" asked Sirius, He noticed they all looked happy, very happy Bellatrix was practically bouncing "We found her! We found Alsephina!" she said. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Sirius and Severus said at the same time. Bellatrix moved to the side to reveal a snickering Draco and Alsephina "Hello Padfoot, Sevvy" they both rushed to hug her.</p><p>They filled the two in on what they already knew. "You are not to tell <em>anybody </em>of what you have found out today is that understood?" they all nodded their heads "Good"</p><p>They spent the next couple of hours with Alsephina learning about her. When they were at dinner Sirius cleared his throat "I was wondering if maybe we could have Alsephina for the week?" he asked hope in his eyes. Gellert turned to Alsephina "Do you?" she nodded her head frantically "Very well, remember no one is to know about her if you go out in public you are not to use her real name" he ordered.</p><p>For a year every two weeks, Alsephina would stay for a week with The Lestrange's, The Malfoys, Sirius and Severus. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 𝐓𝐖𝐄𝐋𝐕𝐄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>—THE MALFOY'S, LESTRANGES, SIRIUS, ALSEPHINA, AND GELLERT WERE IN DIAGON ALLEY.</b> Alsephina and Draco had just gotten their Hogwarts letters and they were currently shopping.</p><p>They were walking through Gringotts to get to the front teller. They bowed their heads "Master goblin Teller, We would like to see the Malfoy and Potter account managers'' stated Lucius. "Proof?" Lucius brought his hand to show his Lordship ring "And the Potter?" the goblin asked with a raised eye "Blood test" the goblin pulled out a silver dagger that gleamed in the light "And I'm guessing the girl is the Potter'' They nodded their heads. The goblin passed the dagger to Alsephina, she let 3 drops of blood fall on the paper confirming she was indeed a Potter.</p><p>"This way" the goblin ordered. They walked down a hallway with high ceilings covered in paintings. The walls too were painted, some had goblin made weapons like axes and swords.</p><p>The goblin dropped them off at two grand doors that said;</p><p>
  <em>'Malfoy account manager; Sharpdagger'</em>
</p><p>The doors opened to reveal two goblins looking at them expectedly, they quickly walked inside the office. Alsephina, Draco, Lucius, and Gellert sat in-front of the two goblins, while the others sat on the sofa that was on the side of the room.</p><p>"Were here to get Alsephina and Draco's Heirships rings" Lucius cut right to the point knowing the goblins hated beating around the bush. Sharpdagger nodded his head "Well do heir Draco's first" with the wave of his hand a silver box appeared when the lid was off it a had the Malfoy family in green and the family motto edged on the edge of the ring that said;</p><p>
  <em>'Sanctimonia Vincet Semper'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Purity will always conquer' </em>
</p><p>When Draco placed it on his finger it re-adjusted to fit on his finger. He held up his hand examining it with a smug smirk on his face, he flashed it to Alsephina. She snickered at her brother's behaviour. "Now, Miss Potter,'' interrupted the Griphook, with a wave of his hand 13 boxes of all different colours appeared.</p><p>Draco and Lucius having not read her Inheritance test started at her with wide-eyes and their mouths agape, this caused Alsephina to laugh out loud.</p><p>The black Heir ring had a silver band with the Family crest; 3 crows, a skull and a wand. On the gold banner the Family Motto was inscribed in black.</p><p>
  <em>'Toujours Pur'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Always Pure' </em>
</p><p>The ring immediately resized when she placed it on her finger. The next ring was the Potter Heir ring, It was in a burgundy colour box, it had a gold band with a knight in a coat of armor, and an orange lion on the top. The Peverell ring was in a silver box, it was a simple silver ring with the deathly hallows symbol. The Gryffindor ring was in a red box, the ring had a red band with gold and orange lions. The hufflepuff ring was in a yellow box, the ring had a gold band with a badger on the top. The ravenclaw box was a navy blue, the ring had a navy band with a bronze raven.</p><p>The Prince ring was in a black box, the ring was all black with a silver crown. The Lestrange ring had a gold band with the family crest; a crow perched on a stand, the family motto inscribed on the stand.</p><p>
  <em>'corvus oculum corvi non eruit'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'a raven does not pick out an eye of another raven'</em>
</p><p>The Grindelwald ring had a silver band with the deathly hallows symbol, blue fire around the circle. The Rosier had a black band with a flower in the socket of the skull. The Volant had a soft blue band with a white swan gliding in the air. The Emerys ring was all gold with two silver swords attacking each other. The Le fay was black with a gold pentagram.</p><p>They all instantly readjusted to fit her. Only the Potter and Black ring were showing, they didn't want others to know she was the heir to other houses. "Now that you have your rings, is there anything you would like to do with your accounts?" inquired Sharpdagger. Alsephina had a shark-like grin on her face that they all saw. "Actually yes, I want to lock the vaults from anyone that isn't me or someone I haven't given direct access out" Bellatrix cackled at her daughters orders, the other had amused looks on their face "And their trust and private vaults?" asked Griphook, Alsephina hummed "I guess they can keep them, but I want all grimoires and family heirlooms back to the main Potter vault" Griphook grinned like a shark "We can do that...for a price" Alsephina nodded her head "Take it, I just want to have my heirlooms and grimoires" Alsephina beamed up as if remembering something "I want the Potters out of the Potter Manor as soon as possible, they can have one of the Cottages. Take however much you need to do it"</p><p>They withdraw some money and begin to leave the bank. On their way out they saw the Potters and a hoard of reporters.</p><p>"-yes today my little baby is going to get his Heir ship rings today!" announced Lily, her face had a disgusting amount of makeup on her face. They snickered knowing he was most definitely not going to get them.</p><p>"Now Gellert, Rodolphus and I will get your books and supplies, while Narcisesa, bella and you two get your school robes?" questioned Lucius. The others nodded their heads "sounds like a plan. Come on my stars we have shopping to do!" exclaimed Bellatrix pulling Alsephina and Draco to Twilfitt and Tattings.</p><p>An hour and a half later they went to Flourish and Blotts where they were met with the scene of Two very angry Potters and a obnoxious Charlus Potter <em>'probably found out their little baby wasn't the Potter heir'</em> thought Alsephina, mentally snickering.</p><p>She walked over to Lucius, Her Grandfather, and her father which was were the Potters just so happened to be. Alsephina grinned "Watch this" she whispered to her mother. Alsephina went to reach for <em>'Advanced potion-making by Libatius Borage' </em>making sure the Lily and James could see the Potter ring that rested on her left ring finger.</p><p>When they caught sight of it James hand went out to grab her wrist, but Rodolphus hand shot out and grabbed it before he could touch her "And pray tell me why you just tried to grab my daughter, <em>Potter?</em>" he snarled, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Draco and Alsephina were quietly laughing. While Gellert, Lucius and Rodolphus looked murderous "That bitch stole the Potter ring from us" James spat. They all stopped laughing and looked at James. Lucky Gellert put a Notice-me-not and silencing spell up when they were talking. Bellatix stepped forward and grabbed james by the throat pushing him into the bookcase "What did you just call my daughter" fumed Bellatrix "I called her a bitch" James sneered, Bellatrix let go of him taking out her wand "<em>cru</em>-" Alspehina put a hand on her mothers arm causing Bellatrix to look at her daughter "Not now mother there's to many people, but they'll be gone" reassured Alsephina<b><em> 'very soon my dear, very soon' </em></b>said fate, causing Alsephina to grin "Very soon might I add, Now come on, we have to go to the emporium then get are wands" Bellatrix nodded putting her wand away.</p><p>They quickly left after they paid. When they entered the Emporium it was filled with hoots, hisses, meows and all sorts of animal noises. Alsephina went to the snakes while Draco went to the owls, She walked down the aisles listening to the snakes</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Stupid two legged people"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Tasty humans"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I will bite you if you don't shut up! stupid snakes" </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Alsephina stopped in front of the snake. It had black holographic scales and red eyes.</p><p><b><em>"Hello beautiful, would you like to be my familiar"</em></b> the snake turned its head to Alsephina.</p><p><b><em>"Speaker? finally! take me! take me away from these peasants" </em></b>Alsephina laughed at the snakes proclamation. She opened the cage letting the snake slither up her arm resting on her neck.</p><p><b><em>"Do you have a name?" </em></b>she questioned</p><p><b><em>"No. The stupid two legged creatures just call me snake" </em></b>if a snake could roll its eyes Alsephina was sure he just did.</p><p><b><em>"How about Asmodeus? prince of demons" </em></b>Asmodeus licked her cheek<b><em> "I like that name very much hatchling"</em></b></p><p>When Alsephina found her mother she had a black owl with yellow eyes. "I've got your owl little star, are you ready to go" Alsephina nodded her head "This is Asmodeus" she informed, showing off the snake. "And this can be Midnight" Alsephina Decided.</p><p>Draco had gotten a snow white owl with orange eyes, he named it snowflake.</p><p>Walking into Olivanders they saw thousands of boxes stacked on top of each other. You could feel the magic coming from the wands causing a tingle to run through them. A man with messy white hair and pale grey eyes.</p><p>"Ah, Mister Malfoy, Miss Potter i've been waiting for you!" he was nearly nose to nose with Alsephina, Gellert quickly pulled her back as Olivander went back behind the counter. "I believe Miss Potter will be a tricky customer, Mister Malfoy which is your wand arm" Draco put up his left arm for Olivander to take his measurements.</p><p>7 wands later and Draco ended up with a 10" Hawthorn, Unicorn hair.</p><p>Olivander turned to Alsephina "Now Miss Potter which is your wand arm" She placed her right arm on the counter, once Olivander finished taking his measurements he came pack with a stack of boxes.</p><p>"Try this one 10 ⅔" apple wood with veela hair" when Alsephina waved the wand the window shattered, Olivander quickly snatched it away mumbling "no, no, defiantly that one"</p><p>Each wand that didn't work Olivander seemed to get more and more excited. After half an hour and 37 wands Olivander beamed "I had suspicions of this one but now I think it's the perfect wand for you" he rushed to the back of the store taking a while longer. When he came back he held as if it were a baby, but unlike all the other boxes that were in a plain brown wood box this one was a royal purple velvet.</p><p>"This wand has been in this shop for centuries, it was one of the first ones made. It was said that the one touch by Hecate would wield the wand. It's one of the most before wands there is" he gently passed the wand to Alsephina.</p><p>When she grabbed it a warm feeling washed over her. Olivander gasped, there were good strings of magic wrapping around Alsephina as if giving a hug. They all were in awe at the display. 12 ½" Elder wood, with Phoenix feather. There is also another person that has the same core from the same bird" Gellert looked intrigued "Who has the wand?" he questioned "Lord Slytherin'' Olivander answered simply.</p><p>After saying their goodbyes they went to their homes to rest after a tiring day.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have another Tom Riddle fanfic called 'Queen'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐑𝐓𝐄𝐄𝐍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>—HOGWARTS WAS BEAUTIFUL. </b>Alsephina was in a boat with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise – she had met the latter two on the train and found she liked them very much.</p><p>The boat was pulled by thestral's, Alsephina was sure that she was probably the only ones that could see them. Everyone was to focused on the castle to notice Blasie and Alsephina pet the thestral. They looked at each other.</p><p>"When did you see someone die Blaise?" she asked.</p><p>"Last year, My mother is a black widow. I watched her kill her 7th husband. She poisoned him." he said with a shrug "How about you?"</p><p>"When I was 8, I Killed the people I lived with at the time – I slit their throat. They hurt me so I hurt them," she said nonchalantly.</p><p>They all looked at her as if she had three heads. "What?" she asked. "You're talking about murder as if you're talking about the weather!" exclaimed Pansy. Alsphenia shrugged "Well they deserved it, they abused me." ending the conversation.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>—WHEN ALSEPHINA WALKED INTO HOGWARTS IT WAS AS IF THE CASTLES MAGIC WAS HUGGING HER. </b>It felt warm, safe, home. The door opened to reveal a tall which with salt and pepper hair. She had a stern face and Alsephina's first thought was she was not someone to cross. "The firs' year, Professor McGonagall" announced hagrid.</p><p>"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here" She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was beautiful. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.<br/>They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. They could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.</p><p>"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.</p><p>"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.</p><p>"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."</p><p>Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville Longbottom's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ronald Weasley's smudged nose.</p><p>"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."<br/>She left the chamber.</p><p>No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.</p><p>The first years were talking amongst themselves when about twenty ghosts appeared gliding across the room talking to one another causing most of the kids to let out a sequel, scream, and yelp. The kids that had already seen ghost rolled their eyes <em>'you're in a magical school surely you would have known there were ghost?'</em> thought Alsephina.</p><p>They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"<br/>"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"</p><p>A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.</p><p>"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"</p><p>A few people nodded mutely.</p><p>"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."</p><p>"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."</p><p>Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.</p><p>"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." Alsephina, Draco, Pansy and Blaise waited so they could be at the end of the line.</p><p>When the entered the Great Hall the saw it was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Alsephina looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. She heard Hermione Granger whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."</p><p>It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.</p><p>Alsephina quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat.</p><p>Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.</p><p>"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she announced.</p><p>"Abbott, Hannah!"</p><p>"HUFFLEPUFF!"</p><p>"Bones, Susan!"</p><p>"HUFFLEPUFF!"</p><p>"Boot, Terry!"</p><p>"RAVENCLAW!"</p><p>"Brown, Lavender!"</p><p>"GRYFFINDOR!"</p><p>"Bulstrode, Millicent!"</p><p>"SLYTHERIN!"</p><p>"I would rather leave Hogwarts than be a slimy dark snake" Alsephina and Draco heard, Charlus Potter whisper to Ronald Weasley to which he agreed. Alsephina and Draco sneered at the duo, turning back to the sorting.</p><p>"Longbottom, Neville!"</p><p>"HUFFLEPUFF!"</p><p>A few more names passed Draco and Pansy had been sorted into Slytherin as expected.</p><p>They were now at the Ps.</p><p>"Potter, Charlus!"</p><p>Whisperers erupted throughout the Great Hall.</p><p><em>"Potter, did she say?"</em><br/><em>"The</em> Charlus Potter?"</p><p>Charlus walked up to the sorting hat with a smug look on his face. He had messy red hair, his face was littered with frickles and Hazel eyes, he could pass off as a Weasley.</p><p>As soon as the hat touched his head it yelled;</p><p>"GRYFFINDOR!"</p><p>The Gryffindor table exploded in an obnoxious round of applause. When Professor McGonagall read the next name her eyes widened she passed the paper over to Dumbledore, he's eyes to widening a flash of anger passed his face but it went away before anyone could notice expect for Alsephina and Severus who were watching the man with a grin on their faces.</p><p>McGonagall walked back to stand next to the chair. She cleared her throat;</p><p>"Black-Potter, Alsephina!"</p><p>Once again the Great hall erupted in whispers.</p><p>
  <em>"Potter, There's another Potter?"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Look at her they don't even look related!"</em>
</p><p>Alsephina walked up to the sorting hat with her chin held high and her face devoid of any emotions.</p><p>When the hat was placed on her head, it began to talk in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>"Ah. I've been waiting for you Miss Potter...very special indeed"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello Alister, the founders have told me all about you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm flattered. Now on to the sorting, you have the Intelligence and wisdom for a Ravenclaw, You are extremely loyal but not a Hufflepuff, no, no definitely not a Hufflepuff. Not a Gryffindor either. It best be..."</em>
</p><p>"SLYTHERIN!"</p><p>The hall was silent, finally, the Slytherin table broke out in applauds. Alsephina walked to the Slytherin table to sit next to Draco and Pansy were the congratulated her.</p><p>A few more names passed ending with Blaise who got sorted into Slytherin.</p><p>Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.</p><p>"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"</p><p>He sat back down. Everybody – Except the Slytherins clapped and cheered.</p><p>While Alsephina was eating she could hear hisses from a snake. When she looked user the table she found a snake.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Hello" </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Speaker?!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Yes, My names Alsephina what's your name?" </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Nagini"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Where is your Master?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"He does not come to the welcoming feast"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Is your Master Professor Slytherin?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Yes, that is my tommyiling"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Alsephina summoned a rat for Nagini as she snickered at the nickname. She watched nagini slither out of the Great hall unnoticed.</p><p>Alsephina could feel a push on her Occlumency barriers. When she looked up she made eye contact with Dumbledore. She decided to give him a taste of his own medicine using legilimency to bring up some of his worst memories. She saw him pale and tremble slightly, McGonagall leaned over to see if he was alright to which he could only nod. When Dumbledore turned to look back at Alsphina he saw she was smirking with a manic gleam in her eyes.</p><p>Once they were finished Dumbledore had once again stood up. The hall fell silent.</p><p>"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.</p><p>"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."</p><p>Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.</p><p>"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.</p><p>"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.</p><p>"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."</p><p>Alsephina narrowed her eyes <em>'What are you playing at old man?' </em>she thought.</p><p>"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.</p><p>Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.</p><p>"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:</p><p>
  <em>"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Whether we be old and bald</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Or young with scabby knees,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For now, they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgotten,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot."</em>
</p><p>Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.</p><p>Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.</p><p>"Ah, music, A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" he ordered them.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>—PROFESSOR SLYTHERIN WAS IN THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM WAITING FOR THE SORTING FEAST TO BE OVER SO HE COULD GIVE THE FIRST YEAR SLYTHERIN'S THE INTRODUCTION SPEECH. </b>He had let Nagini out to Rome the castle and hunt. When the Slytherins entered the common room he was leaning against the back of the couch with his arms crossed across his chest.</p><p>Severus was next to him with a bored expression on his face but Tom could see his eyes shining with excitement for a reason Tom did not know.</p><p>Tom stepped forward and began his speech;</p><p>"Congratulations! I'm Professor Slytherin, co-head of Slytherin house and I'm delighted to welcome you to Slytherin House."</p><p>"Now, there are a few things you should know about Slytherin – and a few you should forget.</p><p>Firstly, let's dispel a few myths. You might have heard rumours about Slytherin house – that we're all into the Dark Arts, and will only talk to you if your great-grandfather was a famous wizard, and rubbish like that. Well, you don't want to believe everything you hear from competing houses. I'm not denying that we've produced our share of Dark wizards, but so have the other three houses – they just don't like admitting it. And yes, we have traditionally tended to take students who come from long lines of witches and wizards, but nowadays you'll find plenty of people in Slytherin house who have at least one Muggle parent.</p><p>"Secondly rules:</p><p>1. Your House is your family and Family stands together.</p><p>2. What happens in the common room stays in the common room.</p><p>3. The Hogwarts House Elves are not your servants. Keeping your dorm rooms and the common room clean is your responsibility.</p><p>These are the rules I expect everyone in Slytherin to follow; to the letter. Now boys dorms are on the left and the girls' dorms are on the right. Any questions? No? Dismissed"</p><p>As Tom was watching all of them walk away he noticed one first year that wasn't going to her dorm. Once everyone went away – except for Severus, The girl, and a few older Slytherins – he was just about to ask if she was alright when he froze, he was looking into those eyes he hadn't seen in 11 years her killing curse eyes shining. Tom saw Severus move forward and what he did next shocked him.</p><p>He hugged her. Severus Snape the man who hated <em>all </em>human contact hugged her.</p><p>"Hello, Sevvy" Alsephina greeted him with a mischievous smile on her face.</p><p>"Hello Alsephina, your mother told me what you did at Gringotts," he smirked. Alsephenia snickered.</p><p>"Off to bed, Now I'll see you tomorrow in your Potions class" Alsephina nodded giving Severus one last hug walking to her dorm.</p><p>When Severus turned around he saw a very confused and angry Dark Lord "You knew where she was and you didn't tell me?" he asked. "We – The Malfoys, Sirius Black, The Lestranges only knew of her whereabouts last year when Narcissa and Bellatrix saw her in France. We were under strict orders from her guardian not to tell <em>anyone</em> about her or we wouldn't be able to see her" he said sternly. "And who might this guardian be?" Tom asked with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Her great-grandfather – Gellert Grindelwald" he replied nonchalantly, walking away to his living quarters leaving a <em>very </em>confused Professor Slytherin behind.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 𝐅𝐎𝐔𝐑𝐓𝐄𝐄𝐍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>—THE NEXT MORNING THE GREAT HALL WAS FILLED WITH CHATTER AND LAUGHTER</strong>. Owls swooped in with all different shape, size, and colour parcels. 3 owls stopped in front of Alsephina. She easily recognised them, her mother and fathers owl – Aspen, her Grandfathers owl – Bruno, and her Godfathers owl – Sirius Black junior 'Bloody narcissistic' she thought chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>Opening her parent's letter first she read.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'Our little star,</p><p> </p><p>Congratulations on getting sorted into Slytherin, your Father and I are so very proud of you darling.</p><p> </p><p>I brought you a bracelet with protection charms.</p><p> </p><p>You should try a few of the curses on the Gryffindor's from the book I've got you.</p><p> </p><p>Love,</p><p>Mother and Father'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Opening the parcel wrapped in black, She placed the bracelet that had the star Alsephina dangling from it on her left wrist. She pulled out a book in dark arts named 'Curses of the Dark Arts by Penelope Parkison' placing the book in her back before anyone could see the book. She opened her Grandfathers letter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'Prinzessin,</p><p> </p><p>I heard about your sorting from Sevvy, Congratulations on getting in Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>Morty has told me that Dumbledore has planned something. While you were on the way to Hogwarts, Morty told me he had just picked up the souls of Nicholas Flamel and Perenelle Flamel telling Morty about how Dumbledore had stolen and killed them.</p><p> </p><p>Stay Safe my darling,</p><p> </p><p>Love,</p><p>Your GrandFather.</p><p> </p><p>P.S this necklace is a portkey to bring you straight to me if you're every in trouble. Say 'Zuhause'</p><p> </p><p>Attached to the letter was a beautiful necklace with a gold chain and teardrop diamond. Placing it around her neck she opened the last letter.</p><p> </p><p>'Pup!,</p><p> </p><p>Congratulations on your sorting. Tell ol' Minnie I said hi – also do not get on Minnie's bad side.</p><p> </p><p>I expect to hear from sevvy that you've pulled some pranks or else I'm might just have to disown you pup.</p><p> </p><p>The things you asked for arrived yesterday, I saw what it is an you have to pull pranks. Maybe you can pull some with the Weasley twins sevvy always complains about.</p><p> </p><p>Remember be careful around the old coot.</p><p> </p><p>Stay safe and cause trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Love,</p><p>Padfoot'</p><p> </p><p>Opening the green box Alsephina saw the invisibility cloak with a piece of paper on top of it, picking up the paper she smiled when she realised it was Padfoots map – The marauder's map. Placing the map back into the box she picked up the cloak making sure that nobody but the people around her which were; Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne Greengrass the latter who she met last night in their dorms. When she touched the cloak it felt like silk, it was a light blue with white speaks that looked like stars 'Now I can see what your hiding in the 3rd floor Dumbledore' she thought grinning.</p><p> </p><p>'Ah you found my cloak mis- Alsephina congratulations. Now all you have to do is find your wand – that someone wrongfully has– then the resurrection stone' said Death in Alsephina's head. Death wanted to see how long it took her to retrieve the three hallows, and if she could figure out that all the hallows were right in Hogwarts. A small smirk pulled on Alsephina's lips 'Challange accepted'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>–THE FIRST YEARS WERE CURRENTLY IN THEIR FIRST FLYING CLASS.</strong> Alsephina listened to Draco constantly complain about how low quality the school broom was as a Malfoy he should have the best. Charlus was boasting about how good of a Quidditch play he was.</p><p> </p><p>"Dragon, for the love Merlin will you please shut up?!" She whisper-yelled. Draco scowled but stopped complaining.</p><p> </p><p>They were in two-line facing each her next to them. Madam Hooch walked over to them and began her speech.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."</p><p> </p><p>"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'UP!'"</p><p> </p><p>"UP!" everyone shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Alsephina's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Charlus hadn't moved at all.</p><p> </p><p>When Madam Hooch told Charlus that he had been holding his broom wrong, The Slytherins snickered while Charlus turned red in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle- three- two-"</p><p> </p><p>But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle- twelve feet- twenty feet. Alsephina saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and-</p><p> </p><p>WHAM- a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.</p><p> </p><p>"Broken wrist," Alsephina heard her mutter. "Come on, boy- it's all right, up you get."</p><p> </p><p>She turned to the rest of the class.</p><p> </p><p>"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."</p><p> </p><p>Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.</p><p> </p><p>No sooner were they out of earshot than Charlus burst into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you see his face, the great lump?"</p><p> </p><p>A few other Gryffindor's joined in.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Potter," snapped Parvati Patil.</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Ronald Weasley, a redhead boy. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."</p><p> </p><p>"Look!" said Charlus, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."</p><p> </p><p>The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.</p><p> </p><p>"Give that her, Charlus," said Alsephina quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.</p><p> </p><p>Charlus smiled nastily.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find- how about- up a tree?"</p><p> </p><p>"Give it here!" Alsephina yelled, but Charlus had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He had been lying, he couldn't fly very well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Alsephina!"</p><p> </p><p>Alsephina grabbed the broom.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move- you'll get us all into trouble."</p><p> </p><p>Alsephina ignored her. She mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up she soared; air rushed through her hair, and her robes whipped out behind her- and in a rush of fierce joy she found something she pulled her broomstick up a little to make it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Draco and Blaise.</p><p> </p><p>She turned her broomstick sharply to face Charlus in midair. Charlus looked stunned.</p><p> </p><p>"Give it here," Alsephina called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah?" said Charlus, trying to sneer, but looking worried.</p><p> </p><p>She lean forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Charlus like a javelin. Charlus only just got out of the way in time; Alsephina made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.</p><p> </p><p>The same thought seemed to have struck Charlus.</p><p> </p><p>"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Alsephina saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise in the air and then start to fall. She leaned forward and pointed her broom handle down- next second she was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball- wind whistled in her ears, mingled with the screams of people watching- she stretched out her hand- a foot from the ground she caught it, just in time to pull her broom straight, and she toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in her fist.</p><p> </p><p>"ALSEPHINA LILY POTTER-BLACK!"</p><p> </p><p>Her heart sank faster than she just dived. Professor Snape and Slytherin were running toward them. She got to her feet</p><p> </p><p>Professor Snape was almost speechless with shock, eyes flashed furiously, "how dare you- might have broken your neck-"</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't her fault, Professor, Charlus tried to break Nevilles" defended Hermione Granger</p><p> </p><p>"Alsephina, follow me" ordered Professor Slytherin. She followed both Professor until they reached 5th-year charms classroom</p><p> </p><p>"Filius can I burrow Marcus Flint?" A few seconds later Professor Slytherin and Marcus flint walked out.</p><p> </p><p>"Alsephina, this is Marcus Flint . Flint- I've found you a Seeker."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you serious, Professor?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," said Professor Snape crisply.</p><p> </p><p>"The girls a natural. I've never seen anything like it." Professor Slytherin praised.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus circled her looking her up and down as if she were prey. "She would make a perfect seeker. Short, small build, lightweight, fa-" Alsephina glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop looking at me as if I'm your prey or I will gouge your eyes out!" she warned. Marcus smirks and turned to the Professors that were looking at Alsephina warningly "I like her." he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know how to play quidditch?" Marcus asked. Alsephina nodded her head "I do," she said. "Perfect!" he exclaimed</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>